


Forming a Family

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Father!Tony Stark, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's Kids, Magic, Multi, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Has A Heart, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin cast Loki’s children through space and time. Tony finds Hela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounters of the Third Kind

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped and I wrote a thing.

* * *

 

Tony’s car purred as he pulled it over. He had tuned it up to perfection and even after his three month absence it still worked like a charm. He opened the glove box, royally pissed off that he couldn’t find his cigar cutter. He was trying to celebrate. Everything was good. Pepper wasn’t nagging him, he announced he was Iron Man, and he’d finally gotten away from the paparazzi.

“May I suggest the cup holder?” Jarvis asked, breaking through the roar of Tony’s music.

“Thank you, J.” The music started lowering as Tony clipped the end of the cigar before lighting it.

“Why are you messing with my music?” Tony asked with a puff of smoke.

“My sensors are picking up a strange noise.” The music cut off completely and Tony turned off his car. He heard it too, some sort of unearthly wailing.

“Investigate?” Tony asked sarcastically. “For science.” He grabbed his cell phone and locked the car behind him. Tony carefully descended the slope before he was surrounded by trees. He stepped over an abandoned flat tire while following the ear splitting noise.

After a few minutes of walking Tony snuffed out the cigar, careful to be sure it was completely out. He’d fucked up enough of this world as is. He didn’t need to start any forest fires. His body was starting to ache and his diminished lung capacity wasn’t helping. He was still fresh from Afghanistan. Tony was just thankful it wasn’t hot out.

The wailing became more human like as Tony entered what looked like an abandoned vineyard. He picked up his pace when growls were mixed in with it. He faltered for half a second when he saw a scrawny toddler trying to fight off a coyote that had him by the leg. Green, scared eyes met his brown, confused ones, bolting him back into action.

Before he could even reach the pair the coyote saw him and ran off, leaving the mauled toddler behind.

“Holy shit,” Tony said while lifting the infant.

“Calling an ambulance now. I’d advice getting back to your vehicle. There’s a first aid kit beneath the passenger side chair,” Jarvis said from the cell phone. Tony nodded despite knowing his AI couldn’t see him.

The poor kid barely weighed anything in his arms. There was a long claw mark down the side of his face and his leg was bent at an odd angle. His hair was long and his clothing was dirty and a size too small, making Tony question how long the toddler had been out here.

When he reached the slope that lead to the road Tony was already panting, secretly grateful that the kid was so light.

He took the slope at a run and was glad the kid was clutching onto him because he tripped at the last moment and had to throw his arm out to catch himself and from smashing the already injured toddler in his arms.

Tony went to the passenger side of his car, fumbling with his keys before opening the door. The first aid kit was right where Jarvis said it would be. Tony dumped out the contents, tearing open a compress and wrapping the toddler’s leg with it. He wasn’t certain how tightly to hold it and he felt his panic swelling to life.

He had just lost Yinsen if—

“Shh, it’s alright,” Tony whispered both to himself and the crying toddler. “You’re safe now.” Tears were cutting through the dirt on the little boys face, revealing pale white skin. Tony cringed when he saw how close one of the claw marks was to the toddler’s eye. A centimeter closer and the kid would be missing one of those green eyes.

Thankfully he heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights of an ambulance. Paramedics hopped out before it could properly stop. He handed over the toddler and without thinking followed them into the ambulance.

One of the paramedics started shooting him questions, unfazed by his celebrity status. Tony answered as best he could, but honestly didn’t know much about the kid’s situation. He gripped a ceiling bar as the ambulance started moving.

Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the toddler who was practically fighting off the other medic.

“Hey, you little hellion.” Tony moved past the medic who was talking to him despite the close quarters and went to the toddler’s side. Green eyes pierced his heart. They were so scared. “She’s trying to help you. Let her help you,” he said softly, somehow being heard over the sirens. The toddler stared at him a moment before completely going limp. His face turned away from Tony, leaving the bleeding side up as his crying turned into sniffling.

They arrived at the hospital and Tony was practically pushed aside so that they could get the kid to the ER, not that he minded. The other paramedic pulled him inside and shoved a clipboard into his hand.

“Hey! I don’t know anything about this kid!” The medic didn’t even hear him, instead joining his partner back at the ambulance. Tony glanced at the toddler being wheeled off to another room and he sighed while taking a seat. He stared at the sheet before realizing he was covered in grime and blood. “J, get Happy over here. I need new clothes. Also, get him to pick up my car. I think I left the door open.”

“Of course, Sir,” Jarvis said from Tony’s back pocket.

Tony set aside the clipboard and went to go clean up in the bathroom.

He hadn’t even gone to the hospital for his own injuries, but now…

He hated hospitals, but the toddler needed help.

The feeling of blood and grime on his hands was too familiar. Tony did his best not to think about Yinsen or how his still fresh wounds were painful. Tony pulled at the collar of his shirt. The area around the reactor was bleeding and the toddler’s blood had soaked through his shirt. Tony quickly discarded it. After all the sex he had it would be ironic if he got HIV or AIDs from trying to be a decent human being for once in his life.

Tony retreated to one of the stalls, not wanting anyone to know about his arc reactor. He leaned against the plastic wall, trying to calm down.

He had held a life in his arms today. Would Yinsen be proud?

Thoughts started flying through his mind. He needed to figure out who was selling his weapons to the enemy. He needed to treat his chest. Figure out who abandoned the poor toddler who’d probably been living off raisins. A million other things.

The bathroom door opening put a halt to his thoughts.

“You in here?” Happy asked.

“Yeah.” How long had Tony been lost in his own thoughts? “You’re a lifesaver,” Tony said while taking the spare shirt and first aid kit. Happy locked the bathroom’s main door, leaning against it.

“Apparently you’re the lifesaver,” Happy commented as Tony used a wipe to disinfect the area around his reactor.

“Media’s already caught wind?” Somehow, he wasn’t surprised.

“MT snuck a photo of you kneeling by the feral kid.”

“He’s not feral.” Tony continued bandaging himself up. “The media’s just going to assume it’s a publicity stunt or something. I’m sure Pep is already on it.” Tony pulled on a fresh shirt. “Any reporters in the waiting room?”

“Nope, but there will be in the next ten minutes.” Happy glanced at his phone before nodding to himself. Tony clapped his driver/bodyguard on the shoulder before heading out of the bathroom to the front desk. An unimpressed looking woman was sitting there.

“Hiya, I’m Tony Stark and I just brought in that kid. Unless you want this place swarming with reporters I suggest you get me some sort of private room. I’ll pay for it of course.” He grabbed one of the clipboards. “I still need to fill out all this information and I’m sure you’ve already called the cops on me.” He could tell by how the security guard was eyeing him with something other than awe in his eyes.

“Fine.” The woman glanced at the security guard. “Charles, find somewhere that Mr. Stark can fill in that paper work and make sure he doesn’t run off.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tony and Happy were lead to a room with a hospital bed and not much else.

As much as Tony hated to, he sat on the hospital bed. He was damn tired from that sprint and the adrenaline crash was hitting him hard.

“You alright, boss?” Happy asked.

“Probably.” Tony pulled out his cellphone and set it on the bed.

“Want me to stay or go pick up your other car?”

“Pick her up. She’s too pretty to just be left on the side of the highway like that,” Tony said and Happy nodded in agreement. When the door closed Jarvis scanned the room, getting its dimensions and seeing its lighting before creating a hologram from the phone.

Tony began flipping through data on lost children, his eyes scanning photos as his hands worked diligently. None of the photos matched and he was about to pull up Nevada’s missing children database when there was a knock on the door. Tony shut down the hologram before telling whoever it was to enter.

Two police walked in. They asked him ‘how he found the toddler’ ‘where’ ‘was there anyone else around’ and then came the questions he couldn’t answer. He was already tired and this was doing nothing to improve his mood.

He did his best to answer them, but felt his patience running thin when they started to imply he was behind this. He snapped at them and then they tried to feed him some BS about taking him down to the station if he didn’t cooperate. He then threatened to just shut up until his lawyer (who lived in New York) got here. After that they backed down, only asking a few more questions.

“When can I see the kid?” Tony asked. One of the cops turned a piece of paper.

“Only family can see Jane Doe,” a cop said emotionlessly. The toddler was a girl?

“You do see the contradiction in what you just said, don’t you?” He was already fed up with them as is. The two police exchanged a look.

“You’re still a suspect, sir,” one of the cops finally said.

“I’ve been in Afghanistan for the past three months.”

“It looks like the child has been malnourished for at least three to five months.”

“For fuck’s sake, I didn’t touch her!”

“We never said you did, Mr. Stark.” There was a slight tenor of sarcasm in the cop’s voice.

“I’m done.” Tony grabbed his cell phone. “Jarvis, how can I see the little hellion?”

“By being her legal guardian,” Jarvis responded without hesitation.

“And have Pep cut my balls off? Nope.”

“Shall I redirect the police and nurses and give you directions through the hospital.”

“That one.”

A second later new orders were being issued to the two police officers. They quickly ran off, saying the interview was over.

“Nurses being sent to other patients… Exit and take a left.” Jarvis continued giving direction until Tony found the room he was looking for.

The toddler was sniffling and covered in bandages, especially on the left side of her face. Green eyes zoned in on Tony and the little girl tried squirming out of the bed.

“Calm down, you hellion.” Tony tapped the bar of the hospital bed, not actually touching the crying toddler. Now that he was there he didn’t know what to say.

The little girl tried pulling herself out of the bed, but the casts on her arm, leg, and shoulder wouldn’t allow her to. Tony patted her on the head, calming her down. Her hair was clean now and still a bit damp.

With surprising speed she grabbed his hand.

“Dada,” she said softly. Tony’s eyes widened. He would have lurched away if not for the toddler holding his hand like it was a life line.

“Sorry, kiddo, I’m not your dad. I just came to check on you before I vamoosed.” His hand was held by surprising strength as her green eyes began to water.

“Peas, dada, peas.” Her words were slurred and he figured she was on more than one pain medication.

“I have no idea what you’re asking me for.” Tony could feel some part of him crumbling as stray tears ran down her already puffy face. She let go of him before reaching out with both hands for him. Tony stared at her for a moment and her eyes grew wider. “Fine.”

Luckily the little girl wasn’t connected to anything, but an IV. He pulled her into his arms and she immediately curled up there, grabbing on tightly to his shirt.

She was warm in his arms and Tony felt his heart melting a bit as the little girl fell asleep almost instantly, finally stopping her sniffling.

Maybe adoption wasn’t such a bad idea.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

“Helena!” Tony called out, practically singing her name. He heard adorable little giggles and grinned in response. “What has daddy told you about sneaking into my workshop?” The little girl giggled again and Tony swung around, trying to find her.

He held back a curse. Helena, his little hellion, could be as silent as snowflake drifting to the ground when she wanted to be.

“Dum-E, I’m blaming you if she breaks anything,” Tony said as he passed by his ‘firstborn’. The machine chirped in distress and went to hide behind one of the cars. Tony grinned and continued looking for his daughter.

So much had changed since he’d adopted his little girl, so much had happened. Thankfully the adoption process was still going on when he found out about Stane’s betrayal and subsequent death. Helena had been there though when the poison hit and all he had was desperation and her.

“I’m going to get you,” he sang out, looking behind a large scrap of metal. The little girl giggled from the other side of the room.

During that time she had been an unwavering source of comfort to him, a reason to keep going, to not fall apart in the face of imminent death. She was the reason he called SHIELD for help despite hating the idea of them being anywhere near his tech, especially the arc reactor. It had worked out in the end.

His daughter let out a squeak as he found her hidden under one of his cars. She tried to crawl away, but her grabbed her by her chubby leg.

“Got ya! You little hellion.” Her squeaks turned back into giggles as he lifted her by her leg. She tried to keep her dress proper as she was held upside down. “I ought to banish you to the dark lands.”

“No, daddy, no!” she said between giggles, her face turning bright red. He turned her right side up before setting her down. She promptly glomped herself against his leg, holding onto his tattered jeans. “Don’t send me to the dark lands!” She leaned backwards, still gripping his jeans while giving him her best doe-eyes. “Daddy, I wuv you.”

“Don’t play that game with me,” Tony said while looking away from her.

“I wuv you.”

“Helena,” Tony dragged out her name.

“I wuv you this much.” She abruptly threw her arms out wide, forgetting that she’d been using them to keep from falling over. She landed on her little rump with an _oomph_. He promptly picked her up, slinging her onto his shoulder softly.

“How did you even get the access code?”

“You mean the beep, boop, boop, beep, beep, boop one?” she asked, each beeping and booping noise in a different tone. He let out a sigh when he realized that she hadn’t memorized the numbers, but the noises the different buttons on the keypad made. Helena was way too smart for her own good.

“And, J, why didn’t you immediately alert me when she got in here, _again_?”

“She had the access code, Sir,” Jarvis said simply.

“You smart as—aleck,” Tony stuttered, somehow still not used to not being able to curse freely.

“Sir, Agent Coulson is requesting access to the penthouse.”

“Uncle Coul!” Helena squealed.

“His name is Agent,” Tony grumbled, setting down his little girl. She ran to the open elevator and bounced up to hit the button to the penthouse floor. “Snacks and then naptime—and where is you nanny?”

“Ms. Darcy is ah-sleep. We were having cuddles.”

Tony just shook his head, used to Darcy Lewis’ antics. He could have hired the best nanny in the world, but after he hired Dr. Foster and Helena met Darcy it was best friends/soulmate buddies at first sight. No one could really keep his daughter entertained like Darcy could.

“Let him up,” Tony said when they reached the penthouse.

Helena let out a squeal and ran over to Darcy. The little girl pounced on Darcy, who was covered in Helena’s favorite blanket, any ugly pink thing with lime green unicorns on it. Darcy let out a grunt of air.

“I swear Stark. Are you sure she’s not one of your illegitimate kids? Somehow her hands always land on my boobs,” Darcy said while sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“That’s my girl,” Tony said as he took a sip of scotch. Even with a kid he hadn’t given up drinking, just slowed down a bit.

“I want a pair just like this when I grow up.” Helena groped Darcy again.

“Hel-Hel, what have I told you about personal space?” Tony asked while shaking his head and leaning against the bar.

“But I’m just a baby. I don’t know any better,” Helena said with wide eyes.

“You stopped being a baby the day you were potty-trained. Now get off Darcy before she files a lawsuit.”

“Uck!” Helena rolled off Darcy and the couch, landing on the ground roughly. She seemed to never get a bruise despite her shenanigans. “Boobies are the best.”

“Can’t debate that point,” Tony mumbled. “Darcy can you get her a snack and set her down for a nap.”

Darcy quickly snapped Helena up and the little girl began to squirm.

“Hark! A Stark! Flying through the park! Splat!” Helena sang/shouted.

“Darcy, why did you have to teach her that?” Tony sighed in exasperation. Agent Coulson stepped out of the elevator just as Darcy took Helena to the kitchen. “Agent,” Tony greeted. “Is this about the Avenger Initiative?” After his near death experience he’d been accepted into the initiative, but hadn’t seen much of SHIELD.

“Right on the money, Mr. Stark.” Coulson was smiling in any easy manner. “We have a situation.” Coulson handed him a file that set Tony on edge. “Everything you need to know is in there.” Coulson gave a bit of a wave before leaving.

Tony started flipping through the file, quickly getting engrossed by it. He faintly heard his daughter and Darcy heading over to Helena’s room. A few minutes later Darcy was back on the couch snoozing. He didn’t even notice her soft snoring as he continued reading.

From that point on everything moved at a lightning pace. Stuttgart, Thor, meeting the other Avengers, Loki’s escape, the Helicarrier nearly crashing.

“And Loki, he's a _full_ - _tilt diva_ , right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered...” Tony froze. “He’s in my tower.” Helena—his baby girl. She was in Stark Tower. “Jarvis, get Darcy on the line. Make sure they’re in the safe room,” Tony said while taking off.

He pushed his suit to its limit despite it nearly falling apart as he flew.

“Sir, they’re in the safe room,” Jarvis reported.

“Good, start booting up another suit for me. This is going to get bloody real quick.” Tony could feel his anger building up quickly. How dare he… How dare he put Helena in danger? He was going to kill Loki, no matter what it took. “When I get there deploy the turrets.”

“As you wish.”

Despite Jarvis’ calm voice Tony could feel his rage continue to escalate, even higher than when the shrapnel went into his chest, even angrier than when he learned of Obies’ betrayal, even more than when he first found Helena.

This was an attack on both his home and family.

“Please tell me you're going to _appeal to my humanity_ ,” Loki said as parts of Tony’s armor fell away.

“Hardly.” Turrets descended from the ceiling and Loki glanced at them with disinterest.

“I suppose I should just put an end to you then.” Loki twisted his scepter in his hand. “I was considering making you one of my thralls, but you seem rather boring.”

“Hmm,” was all Tony said. “Jarvis, fire.” The turrets all went off at once, some shooting off bullets, others small missiles and lasers. They all hit him at once as Tony vaulted behind his bar to grab his deployment bracelets. “J, tell me my suit is ready,” he said putting on his bracelets.

“Still deploying. Sorry for the wait.”

“Fuck.” Tony grabbed a bottle of scotch and pulled off the top with his mouth. He took a swig while peeking over the bar. “Double fuck.” Despite the barrage of attacks Loki was slowly moving towards Tony with a sick grin on his face.

“Your petty toys are nothing to me.”

Tony took in a deep breath.

He had to protect Helena and Darcy, even if it meant giving up his life.

He had to get Loki out of his home.

Tony jumped out from behind his bar and started heading for the balcony, as far away from the panic room as he could get. Loki laughed louder.

The turrets stopped firing when Loki stood right in front of Tony, not risking hitting him.

“J, you’re kind of my last hope now.”

“Sir…”

“Fine.” He guess he’d have to do this the old fashion way. He grabbed a piece of his broken armor, wielding it like a sword.

Loki laughed louder and Tony ground his teeth together. Before he even saw a movement he felt a painful slash that went from hip to chest. He fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. Loki was looming over him, scepter ready to inflict the finishing blow.

“Daddy!” Helena screamed out and Tony felt his heart breaking. How could Darcy let her out? A burst of air caused him to roll over twice, smearing blood everywhere. “Daddy no!” Despite his vision blurring and his blood pouring out he could still see his little girl running towards him. For some reason he couldn’t help but think that she looked perfect in the bright red dress he had bought her last Christmas. “Get away from him, you monster!” A strange green flash pulsed out, knocking Loki back slightly. “Get away! Get away!” Tears were streaming down her face as more green light fluxed out.

“Helena,” Tony wheezed, “run. Please run. Get out.”

“Daddy!” She ran pass Loki without him moving an inch before falling before Tony. “Please stop bleeding! Please stop!” Her tears were flowing freely and he could see her little hands covered in blood.

“Helena, get over here now!” Darcy shouted out while running over. She went to try and grab Helena, but Loki knocked her away, making her slam against the railing and almost tip over it.

“Don’t touch her!” Loki snarled while slowly approaching Tony and Helena.

“Get away!” Helena screamed. Tony was so close to passing out, but he had to do something. “Daddy, please,” she sobbed out.

He… had to do something… but what?


	2. Get the Helena out of Dodge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention this was a WIP I started in February? Restarted and finished it in July. Come on writers! Don't let go of your WIPs!

When Tony woke up the first thing he did was shout his daughter’s name.

When he didn’t hear her immediate response he pushed himself up, surprised by the softness of his own bed beneath him. He scrambled out of bed, hoping that it had all been a dream, but knowing it wasn’t.

Tony shoved open his door and almost bowled over Clint.

“Where is she?” he asked while shaking Clint by the collar of his shirt. Clint looked away and Tony felt dread immediately break him. “Jarvis…” he whispered while falling to his knees.

“Last I detected her she was still alive,” Jarvis said, his voice reserved.

“What…what happened?”

“After Loki’s initial attack on you Helena ran out of the safe room, emitting some sort of energy. Loki was stunned momentarily, but when Ms. Darcy appeared he attacked her before going over to your prone body and cast some sort of spell on you that closed your wounds. After that he grabbed Helena, stated that the scepter was the only thing that could close the portal and dropped it on the ground before disappearing.” Tony was frozen for a good minute. Who knew what that bag of cats could be doing to his daughter?

“We have to find her. Please tell me you’ve tracked her down,” he said while looking at one of Jarvis’ sensors and standing.

“Nothing as of yet, Sir.”

“I need to get out there. I need to find her.” His voice was emotionless as he thought of a thousand different places that Loki might have taken her. He was from a different planet. What if he took her there? What if—

“We have a bit of a problem.” Tony’s sharp eyes met Clint’s softer ones.

“What the hell is the problem?” Tony asked, his tone hinting at the danger he could unleash.

“SHIELD thinks we’ve both been compromised since we were hit with Loki’s whammy. They would have taken you into custody, but Jarvis wouldn’t allow them to take you out of the building so instead they just confined us to this floor,” Clint explained and without thought Tony punched him in the face. “Fuck!”

“This is my child we’re talking about. Don’t doubt that I’ll kill anyone who gets in between me and her.” Tony activated his bracelets and a moment later he was incased in his Iron Man suit.

“Tony!” Clint called out, but before he could say anymore Tony was smashing through his window to search for his daughter.

“Sir, you are being followed by two quinjets.”

“Give them one warning then tell them I’ll take over their flight controls and fly them right into the street.”

“As you wish.” If there was one thing that he loved about Jarvis, it was that he didn’t fuck around when Tony was serious.

Tony did his best not to think about what might be happening to his daughter, his mind was already racing.

Why had Loki taken her? Why hadn’t Darcy kept her in the safe room? Why hadn’t she protected her?

He should have given up being Iron Man the second he decided to be a father.

Why did Pepper even allow him to become a father?

He wasn’t fit to be a father—

“Sir, I must make an observation,” Jarvis said, cutting through Tony’s thoughts.

“Lay it on me.”

“Loki was exhibiting… almost protective behavior when it came to Ms. Helena.”

“Show me.” His HUD changed from scanning the city to one of Jarvis’ camera views of the balcony. His eyes zeroed in on his own bleeding body before Helena came into view, pulsating light from her. “What is that?”

“Unknown. I’m still studying it.”

Tony growled in frustration and continued watching the feed.

Darcy ran over and was knocked down. Tony cringed at how hard she hit the railing. Almost immediately she curled in on herself and coughed.

Then Loki started moving towards Helena and Tony wanted to shout all over again for her to run.

He saw his whole body go slack.

Loki’s hand waved slightly and a glow covered Tony. Helena jumped back and Loki swept her up.

Tony’s eyes started tearing up as he watched her struggle. Loki brushed her hair back, whispering something to her that Jarvis couldn’t pick up. He actually _hugged_ her.

“Sick son of a bitch,” Tony whispered just before Loki disappeared, without even a flash of light. Tony tried to hold it together, but he eventually had to land on top of a building and pull off his helmet to wipe away his tears. “Fuck, Jarvis, what am I going to do?” he asked while looking at his helmet. “If he hurts her. If she dies. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold it together.” Tony ran his gauntleted hands through his hair, pulling at it just enough for it to be painful.

He’d torture Loki till the end of time if there was so much as a scratch on her.

“Sir, I have located both Ms. Helena and Loki.” Tony slammed on his helmet and took off before Jarvis could say another word. “They’re back at the tower on the penthouse floor. Ms. Helena has run to your room and is hiding in your closet. Agent Barton has been rendered unconscious. Loki is in the living room.”

“Give me the feed.” Tony pushed his suit hard. His HUD flashed to his bedroom, but there was no camera in his closet, but from the audio he could hear her weeping. “Clint?” He was laid out flat in the kitchen. When the image flickered it showed Loki sitting in the couch, hands on his head, the same position Tony was in not one moment ago.

He slid into his three point landing before immediately jumping up and aiming all his weapons at Loki.

“What the hell did you do to my daughter?” Tony said, his fingers flexing, ready to fire.

“She doesn’t recognize me,” Loki whispered, gripping his hair tighter. “She doesn’t know who I am.”

“Answer me!” Anxiety started taking him over. He had to see his daughter. “Jarvis, sentinel mode.”

“I wouldn’t recommend—”

“Do it.” The suit unwrapped around him, standing on its own. “If he moves shoot him.”

Tony didn’t bother waiting for a response.

He quickly ran to his room, hopping onto his bed and to the closet.

“Helena?” Tony called out desperately while flinging the door open. He didn’t spot her at first and his panic was devastating, until a blur of white and red flashed out and grabbed onto his leg.

“Daddy!” she shouted while crying against his jeans.

“Hel-Hel, I’m right here.” He picked her up, cradling her softly against his torn and bloodstained shirt. She was shaking and he noticed that the blood that had been on her face and hands had been washed off. Tony pulled a blanket off his bed and wrapped it around her as he sat down. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.” His mind involuntarily went to the first day he saw her, so small and scared. “I know you might not want to talk about it, but I need to know what happened.”

“I thought—thought you were dead,” Helena sobbed against him.

“I’m alive and in perfect condition.” Tony gave her a weak smile and her wide green eyes were bloodshot.

“Daddy?” she asked, still crying. He leaned down and kissed her scarred cheek, breathing in her scent and reminding himself that she was truly in his arms again.

“Talk to me, Hel-Hel. What happened?”

“I thought you were dead and then that man grabbed me! Daddy you were bleeding! And then he took me away! I don’t know how! You were gone an’ I thought you were dead!”

“I know, baby-girl, tell me what happened after he took you away?” He was trying to keep his voice calm.

“He started saying weird things and made me wash my hands off. He tried to get me to change my clothes, but I remember you told me never to undress in front of strangers and this is my favorite dress and I just kept screaming and crying and he had a weird look in his eyes and he started walking back forth for what felt like forever as I cried and then I was home again, but you weren’t here and I thought you were dead!”

“Are you hurt? Did he touch you on any of your private parts?” Tony held his breath and let it out when she shook her head no.

“Sir, I must inform you that SHIELD agents and the Avengers excluding Dr. Banner have arrived and are surrounding Loki.”

“Good.” He gave his daughter another kiss.

“Unfortunately, it seems that Thor is defending him after Loki made certain… accusations.” Something in Jarvis’ voice made Tony hold Helena a bit tighter.

“What kind of accusations?” Tony growled out and Helena’s small hands gripped his shirt tighter. “It’s alright Hel-Hel. I’m right here.”

“He says that,” the hesitance in Jarvis’ voice was killing him, “Helena is his daughter.”

“Fucking psychopath.”

“No cussing allowed,” Helena mumbled against his chest and he almost laughed in relief. If she was calm enough to scold him then she was going to be fine. Hopefully at worst she’d just get a few nightmares.

“I’m going down there to confront that bast—that jerk. Will you be alright here in daddy’s bed? Jarvis will be watching over you.” She shook her head no again. “That’s alright, but I’m going to keep you covered up. I don’t want you to have to see him ever again.”

“Okay.” He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and he really didn’t want to see blood on her face again.

Tony wrapped her up in a blanket as he had done during those first days, covering her face. He could still hear her sniffling as he stood.

“Are you sure it’s safe down there?”

“As safe as it can get considering the situation.”

“Turrets still down?”

“As the saying goes: ‘Locked and Loaded’.” Tony couldn’t help but smile because of his faithful AI. Tony nodded while heading towards the door.

His heart started racing all over again as he descended the stairs, seeing the SHIELD agents and Natasha’s bright hair right away. Thor had his hammer out and was standing in front of Loki who hadn’t even moved. Clint was awake again, but being held back. Steve was holding his shield and seemed indecisive. Fury walked out of the elevator the same moment Tony reached the ground level of his penthouse.

Thor’s eyes immediately went to the bundle in Tony’s arms. Tony glared at him and Thor’s eyes narrowed.

“What is this liar spewing out now?” Tony asked when he shoved his way into the circle of agents.

“What Loki has said is not completely outside of the realm of possibility. She may very well be one of his children,” Thor explained with weary eyes.

“Bullshit,” Tony said right away.

“Our father… I was away when it happened… Long ago Loki went into self-exile for almost ninety years. Father sent me on a quest and mother to Vanaheim while he sent guards to collect Loki, knowing that he had started a family. This was… unacceptable, according to father. He cast a spell that scattered his three grandchildren throughout time and the realms.” Thor lowered his hammer slightly and his blue eyes were watery.

Tony didn’t know what to say at first. Despite all the blood loss at the time he remembered the green energy that had come off her in waves, similar to what Loki used. Both had bright green eyes, ink black hair, pale skin…

“From where I’m standing,” Tony said, staring at Loki, “even if they’re related, he’s a shit father and doesn’t deserve to even look at her, let alone deserving of the title.” Loki flinched and curled in on himself.

“Son of Stark—”

“Get that piece of shit out of my tower.” Tony started walking toward Helena’s bedroom. “It’s way past your bedtime, young lady, and you haven’t even had your bath yet.” He could feel her grinning against his shirt. His girl was resilient.

“Snack?” she whispered.

“I’m sure Darcy has a snack or two hidden away in your room.” Helena giggled in confirmation.

He could hear arguing behind him, but blocked it out and held Helena a bit tighter.

The sweet scent of sugar and candy enveloped them. It was almost comforting. He closed the door and locked it before setting Helena down. The blanket pooled around her, giving Tony the first clear look of her. She looked so tired, yet there was happiness in her eyes.

“Go get your bath started and I’ll grab a snack and lay out your PJs.”

“Can I eat in the tub,” she asked while struggling to pull her dress over her head.

“Only if it’s a bubble bath,” he said with false cheer. She let out a squeak of happiness as she started the water. He let out a forced laugh as he went through her treasure chest of toys. At the bottom was a mixture of bagged dried fruits (from his workshop) and candies that Darcy had bought with his credit card. Tony grabbed a chocolate bar and dried bananas, her favorites.

Tony set the food on the bed before digging out fresh clothing for her. He hesitated before choosing the pink ones with tie-dyed colored Iron Mans on them. They weren’t her favorite or her comfiest, but he felt the need to lay claim on her, even in such a petty way.

When he got to the bathroom Helena was already up to her chin in water. She reached out with sud covered hands. Tony unwrapped the candy bar and handed it to her.

“This is about as close to having your mouth scrubbed out by soap as you’re going to get,” Tony mumbled, shuddering at the thought of when his nannies did that to him.

She ate happily despite the soap bubbles on the chocolate as Tony went about washing her hair. He hadn’t done this in a long time, but it somehow felt soothing.

The annoying music Helena tended to favor started playing and she hummed along with it, chocolate smearing on her face. He should ask Jarvis about how Darcy is doing, but he didn’t want to worry his little girl any more.

There was a crashing noise. Tony glanced at one of Jarvis’ sensors and the music became louder.

“Bana-na-na-na-nanrs,” Helena demanded.

“Not until you finish your bath and get dressed.”

He stood up and glanced at himself in the mirror. His shirt was torn open. There was a thin red line where Loki had cut him, but it was just a scar. The cover of his reactor was cracked, but it was functioning. His skin was covered in dried blood and he was surprised Helena hadn’t made a comment.

Tony pulled off his shirt and used a towel to wash himself off at the sink quickly.

“My favorite night light!” Helena sang as she got out of the tub, patting herself dry.

“What have I told you about using that nickname?” Tony grumbled, feeling a bit of the normalcy that was their life.

As he predicted one of his shirts that she had stolen was balled up in the corner of her room. He shoved it on, cringing at the sweet smell that emitted from it. Helena munched on the dried banana slices, half dressed. He swiped it out of hands.

“Shirt on, now.”

“I hate shirts,” she whined.

“Just like your daddy, but put on your shirt, squirt.”

“Shirt and squirt rhyme,” Helena said as she hid herself under her covers.

“You suck at changing the subject.” Tony pulled off the covers and threw her shirt at her face. She made a growling noise before putting on her shirt.

“Suck is a bad word.” She reached for the banana slices.

“No eating in bed.”

“Uck!” She threw herself onto her pillow. “But you eat in your bed!”

“Yeah, I do a lot of things in my bed that you’re not allowed to,” Tony said, some of the tension releasing from his body.

“Boobies are great.”

“Definitely a Stark,” he mumbled proudly. He could see her grin against her pillow. “I guess I’ll just have to eat these naners.”

“Nope!” She jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm, trying to pull it down. She clawed at him and he shook her off. Helena landed on her bed, rolling dramatically.

“You lil’ hellion.” He bit into one of the dried banana slices.

“Noooooooooo!” she screeched.

The door behind him was suddenly busted down. Tony dove for Helena, protecting her from the worst of the solid wood pieces that came flying towards them.

He was torn away from her and in an instance as a hand grabbed his throat and he was pushed up against a wall. Before he could react Loki was already being pulled off him by Thor.

Tony automatically ran over to Helena who was crying all over again.

“Shh, it’s alright,” he tried to sooth her, brushing his hand through her hand. He picked her up and she automatically clung to him, burying her face against his shoulder.

“What did you do to her?!” Loki shouted while fighting against Thor who had him pinned to the wall. SHIELD agents were swarming into the room along with Natasha and Steve.

Tony leveled him with a glare.

“You fucking monster,” Tony said, somehow cutting through all the noise. Loki’s eyes went wide before he suddenly went limp in Thor’s hold, his expression going completely slack. “Jarvis, get the private jet ready and make sure Darcy is on it.” He wouldn’t allow his little girl to be around this kind of chaos any longer. Clearly SHIELD and the Avengers were incompetent.

“Of course, Sir,” Jarvis said as Tony walked out of Helena’s room.

“Hold up,” Nick Fury said, getting directly in his path. “You’ve been compromised.”

“Hey, Hel-Hel. Remember that game where you keep your eyes closed until I say so?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re playing it now.”

“Okay.”

Tony held up his hand in the shape of a gun and pointed it straight at Fury. All the turrets were suddenly aimed at Fury.

“Don’t get in the way of the safety of my daughter. I could kill everyone in this room in an instant and have it covered up by the time the sun rises.”

“You’re out of your mind, Stark,” Fury growled out. Tony felt Helena move in his arm, turning so she was facing Fury. Her small hand formed a gun, just like Tony’s.

“Don’t get in our way,” she said while scowling.

“Helena, you suck at games,” Tony deadpanned while giving her a kiss on the cheek and not taking his eyes off Fury.

“Mr. Jarvis, if I pull the trigger, you’ll fire, right.” She didn’t say it as a question and SHIELD agents and even Clint shifted uneasily.

“My primary directive is to protect you and Sir,” Jarvis said, leaving it ambiguous enough to unsettle almost everyone in the room.

Helena lowered her hand.

“You’re lucky that daddy and I are the good guys, now move.”

Tony waited until Fury moved aside before he lowered his ‘gun’.

“Don’t follow us.”

The turrets were still aimed at Fury as Tony left with his daughter in his arms.


	3. 'Safe' House

Darcy had a few broken ribs, but was otherwise fine.

“Jesus Santa Bunny!” Darcy said loudly before taking a swig of beer. Tony took a sip of scotch, feeling the same way.

They had already discussed what exactly happened in the safe room. They had been watching the live feed. Darcy had turned Helena away from the screen, but she had pushed away from Darcy and ran for the door.

He knew how slippery Helena could be. He didn’t blame Darcy for that.

Helena was in the back of the private jet, sleeping comfortably.

He wished he could sleep so easily.

“Fucking potato chip castle.” Darcy tossed her bottle cap at Tony and he didn’t bother dodging. It hit his chest and he was reminded that he needed to replace the cover of his arc reactor. “So what do you think is going to happen now?”

“Either Thor will take his crazy brother back to Asgard or the pair will try to take Helena from me and fail.” Tony’s hand tightened around his glass and he tapped on the Iron Man case beside him, comforting himself slightly.

“And what about that lightshow she put on when she thought you were dying?” Tony scowled at Darcy’s question, even though it was a good one.

“She’s probably related to Loki, but that doesn’t mean shit. Even the All-Daddy didn’t think Loki was good enough to raise his own kids. He’s never going to see her again, so long as I can help it.” Tony took another sip of his drink, new safety protocols coming to mind.

“That’s not what I meant. Did you even look at the TV or balcony? There were gouges where her magic struck the ground and walls.”

“Magic?” Tony asked, hating the word.

“Yeah, Loki uses magic and from what Jarvis told me some of the things that Loki did looked similar to what Helena did.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“I’m just saying that I don’t want her throwing a temper tantrum and me having to fear for my life.” Darcy was frowning, her lips pursed out slightly.

“Has she ever had a temper tantrum with you in the last year and a half?”

“Well, no, but I think it’s a valid concern.” Tony sighed, finishing the last of his drink off.

“Let’s just get to the safe house before we start worrying about these sorts of things.”

* * *

Helena slept through both the jet ride and car ride. Tony cursed himself for not having thought ahead and bought a proper car seat for his one of many hidden cars. As such, he drove extra carefully and had Darcy sit in the back with her.

The safe house was three hours from the airport and unlike any of his usual homes. On the outside it looked small and unassuming as was the ground floor and second floor, but it was only when someone found the hidden stairwell to the basement that it was obviously different.

When he first set up the house, he had to buy off a few city inspectors in order to build a three story basement. The lowest floor was the most secure and where they’d be spending most of their time until Tony felt they were safe enough to go topside. Each bedroom had its own safe room. The second lowest floor was full of entertainment devices and work out equipment with a laundry room and kitchen that was stocked like a bomb shelter. The highest basement floor was one of his workshops, with enough material to keep him entertained for months if need be.

It was dark when they arrived and Tony was grateful for that. He entered the security code and the garage door opened nearly silently. He parked the car and closed the garage before gathering his daughter up into his arms. Darcy grabbed their emergency luggage that was stored on all of Tony’s private jets. There would also be half filled closets of clothing for each of them, with some of Helena’s outfits being of varying sizes considering her continuously growing.

Things slowed down as days passed. Helena was very pleased with their new living arrangements, but that was only because Tony gave her permission to set up a permanent pillow fort in her room. The only contact he had with the outside world was to Pepper. All his other calls were redirected by Jarvis who was already integrated into the house. Darcy wasn’t all that pleased with the fact that she couldn’t contact Jane and was cut off from all social media. He gave her a raise and promised her that he’d pay her tuition when she decided to go back to college. She was back to her usual cheery self after that.

Tony kept track of SHIELD’s comings and goings along with what Thor and Loki were up to.

It had been two weeks and the pair still hadn’t left for Asgard.

After hacking a few databases he found out that the device to send them back had been completely a week ago, yet they were still here.

Stark Industries’ stock prices were starting to dip so Tony pulled a few ideas from his R&D department and set to work on making them real.

He also worked on upgrading the suit he had with him.

It was another week before anything changed.

“Sir, it appears that Thor has left his brother in SHIELD custody and is traveling here. ETA: fifty-seven minutes.” Tony swore under his breath.

He made quick work of the two staircases, going from his workshop to where Darcy and Helena were hanging out.

“I need you two to get into one of the safe rooms. We still have a bit of time so grab some grub and entertainment.”

“And what about you, daddy?” Helena asked and Tony’s heart broke when he saw unbridled fear in her eyes.

“I’ll be alright. It’s just one of the people that helped me defeat that man that tried to hurt me.” He smiled reassuringly at her. “No need to worry, you little hellion. I’ll be just fine.”

Helena pouted a bit more before nodding and scurrying off to the kitchen. Darcy and Tony watched her go.

“Who’s coming?” Darcy asked while standing beside him.

“Thor.” He let out a sigh. “I don’t know how this is going to turn out. No matter what, I need you to take care of Helena. If I end up dead and you two somehow escape get in contact with Pep. She’ll know what to do.” Darcy nodded before squeezing Tony’s arm and heading to the kitchen after hearing a glass break.

Tony smiled faintly when he heard Darcy scolding Helena for climbing on the counters again.

Jarvis pulled a timer up on the TV along with real time clips of Thor flying around from different cameras.

Tony fortified himself with a few deep breaths before heading upstairs, grabbing his suit on the way. He wanted to give Helena a kiss, just in case, but knew despite her young age she’d be able to read the worry in his eyes and panic as a result.

He closed the reinforced hidden door and made sure there was nothing around that gave away its location.

The suit wrapped around him and it felt a bit comforting.

He stayed inside the house, hoping that it was a false alarm, that Thor would just fly overhead without noticing him.

No such luck.

It wasn’t long before Thor landed on his doorstep. Tony was half expecting him to just break down the door, but instead he knocked pleasantly. Tony debated just telling him to go away, but knew that wouldn’t solve anything.

With a sigh he gestured for Jarvis to open the innocuous front door.

Tony was surprised by Thor’s overall appearance. He was wearing American clothing, excluding the belt that his hammer was resting in. He had a concerned and contemplative look on his face.

“May I enter, Man of Iron?” he asked softly, in contrast with what Tony had seen of him so far. Tony lifted his face plate, making clear how unsatisfied he was with this situation before gesturing for him to come in.

“How did you find me?” Tony asked, his voice emotionless. The look of guilt on Thor’s face immediately put Tony on the defense.

“My brother did not want to lose yet another one of his children.” Thor looked away, almost seeming embarrassed. “Loki placed a tracking spell on her.” Tony flexed his hands, trying to contain his anger.

“And how do I get rid of the spell?” Tony’s voice was dark.

“I do not know. It is beyond my abilities.” Tony held back his acidic remark.

“Then why are you here?” He already knew the answer, but didn’t plan on making this easy on Thor.

“I am here to act as an emissary between you and Loki.”

“If he wants to see Helena that’s out of the question.” There was no negotiating that point.

“No, he wishes to speak to you.” Tony straight up snorted at that.

“He makes mindslaves out of people, kills one of my friends, nearly gets a whole Helicarrier of people killed, unleashes violent aliens on my city, almost kills me, and he wants to _talk_?” He could see Thor’s face crumbling, but felt no sympathy for him.

“He was not in complete control—”

“But he had some control,” Tony cut in.

“Only the slightest amount. It seems that seeing his daughter—”

“ _My_ daughter,” Tony corrected him and Thor frowned.

“Seeing her gave him enough strength to break away from the power that held him.” There was something imploring in Thor’s voice, but Tony refused to be swayed.

“That doesn’t take away from the fact that he’s mentally unstable. Doesn’t take away from the fact that _I_ was the one who found her being mauled and saved her. _I_ was the one who got her to safety. _I_ was the one who helped nurse her back to life. _I_ love her more than life and I’m not going to let some deranged person who claims to be her biological father anywhere near her. Do you realize how scared she is of him?! That she has nightmares because of him?!” Thor was completely hunched over. “I’m not letting him anywhere near me or my family so you two might as well pack it up and head back to Asgard.”

“Stark, my brother and I have agreed not to leave for Asgard due to these strange circumstances. If you would just hear him out—”

“No, but,” Tony let the word linger, building up Thor’s hope, “you may see her so long as you don’t try to take her or mention Loki.” Thor’s eyes lit up. “I don’t care if you’re some ancient alien. I will find a way to kill you if you go against my terms. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Thor nodded enthusiastically while glancing around, probably expecting his niece to come trouncing down the stairs.

“Jarvis, let Darcy know about the situation.”

“Of course, Sir,” Jarvis responded from all around them and Thor flinched, reaching for his hammer. “That’s my digital guardian angel. He’s kept both me and Helena out of trouble.”

“Helena? Is that what you call her?” Something in Thor’s expression made Tony slightly unsettled.

“Helena Princess Stark is her full name.” Tony couldn’t help but smile. “She picked out her middle name herself.

“Her true name is Hela Lokidottir,” Thor stated with almost a bemused expression. Tony reeled on him.

“ _No_ , her name is Helena. If you refer to her by any other name the deal’s off. Also, no talking about Asgard. Just pretend you’re human.” Thor seemed a bit glum, but Tony didn’t care. He had to protect his girl.

“Very well, Stark.”

Tony led him to the hidden door and Jarvis opened it for them automatically.

When they reached the second to last floor Helena was sitting on Darcy’s lap. When the young girl spotted Thor she immediately shrunk back. Darcy grabbed a blanket and covered her with it before kissing her on the crown of her head.

“Darcy, you know Thor, right?” Tony asked imploringly.

“Yup, he’s a good guy.” Darcy cuddled Helena.

“It is good to see you again, Lady Darcy.” Thor bowed his head.

“This is one of daddy’s friend, Helena. What did I tell you about greeting new people?” Tony grinned, knowing that she hated these sorts of things. She made a grumbling noise before throwing off her blanket and sliding off Darcy’s lap.

“It is nice to meet you, Mr. Thor. I am Helena Stark, genius, hellion, mischief maker, lab explorer.” She gave him a thumbs up and the Stark-patented smile. Tony scooped her up.

“What have I told you about sneaking into my lab?” He ruffled her hair and she pushed away his hand. Thor was grinning like a loon.

“Rules are for fools!” She squirmed out of his arms.

“How about we head to the kitchen and make some cookies as we all talk?” Darcy suggested.

“A brilliant idea!” Thor said boisterously and Helena giggled, dodging around furniture and legs. She was in the kitchen before anyone else, hopping up and down, trying to reach some of the ingredients.

“Luckily, I set out the frozen cookie dough this morning.” Darcy pretended to adjust an invisible pair of glasses while grinning.

“Darcy is the best!” Helena grabbed onto Darcy’s leg, glomping onto her. She began gnawing on her leg, wetting her jeans with saliva.

“What are you gumming again? Get off her,” Tony scolded, trying to hold back a smile.

“Daddy!” she whined before going over to him and climbing up his pants. Tony had to grab onto his jeans to keep them from falling down.

“We’re going to have to clip your nails later tonight, young lady.”

“Nooooo!” she whined, using his kneecap to support herself and his shirt to lean backwards and look at his face directly.

“You better not fall.” She made a whining noise and he picked her up before setting her on the counter.

“Can I spray the pan?” Helena asked. Darcy let out a put upon sigh before tossing the spray can to her. Helena easily caught it before hugging it to her chest.

“Thor, can you preheat the oven to 350 degrees?” Darcy asked.

“Uhm,” Thor said, giving her a confused look.

“I can teach you!” Helena jumped from her counter to the one across from it, next to the oven. “Come, come.” She made a grabby hand motion towards Thor. His face lit up before she began explaining exactly how the oven worked mechanically, including the different types of energy transferences there were and how gas fueled fire. She began preheating the oven then explained the different measurements of temperature, her favorite being Celsius.

Tony watched them from a slight distance, still feeling a bit on edge. Thor was good with kids and Helena appreciated that he listened to all her ramblings. Tony supposed she picked up that habit from him when he allowed her into the lab so that she could learn about his work. He’d walked in on her talking to Jarvis about anything and everything while bouncy on the couch more than once. He was proud of Jarvis for sneakily teaching her about all sorts of things. Kindergarten would be a breeze for her. She might even have to skip a few grades considering she was quickly learning her times tables.

After cookies, milk, and a bit of cartoons Helena began yawning.

“Darcy, can you give her a bath and get her ready for bed?”

“But daddy—”

“No, buts, you butt.”

“I’m not a butt!”

“Do I need to send you to the dark lands?” Tony asked with a spooky voice. Helena let out a squeak.

“Not the dark lands!” Helena hopped into Darcy’s arms. “Dar-Dar, help me!”

“Oh my gobsmackers! We should have never allowed you to watch Star Wars,” Darcy said exasperatedly while lifting her up.

“That’s on you, Dar-Dar,” Tony teased. She huffed and began carrying Helena down the stairs.

“Darcy has definitely become more mature since I last saw her,” Thor observed, looking at the stairwell.

“Responsibilities can do that. She really loves Helena.”

“It seems you have been handling raising her well. What are these dark lands you speak of?” Thor had a concerned look on his face. Tony chuckled.

“It’s an ongoing joke. She once climbed the shelves in one of the spare closets and got stuck on the top shelf when we were playing hide and seek. The lights were off and she eventually became scared and called for me and Jarvis. We had a good laugh once she was out and had stopped crying.” Tony was grinning happily.

“And how did she acquire those scars on the left of her face?” Tony’s smile quickly fell away.

“Those aren’t the only scars she has. When I first found her starving and weak she was being mauled by a coyote. The scars cover the whole left side of her body.” Tony gave Thor a scathing look without meaning to. “So why did your father cast her out?” Tony asked with a poorly suppressed growl.

“It was not only her. Loki had two other children. I do not know all the details. When I returned and heard the news Loki was catatonic. Mother was attending to him and wouldn’t speak to me. Father simply banned all from speaking of it with the penalty of having their lips sown together for fifty years.” There were tears in Thor’s eyes. “When Loki came out of his catatonic state he was a ghost and wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes for three centuries. He was never the same after that. My father tried marrying him off, but he simply stated that he would kill anyone who he was forced to marry. The matter was dropped after that.” Thor sighed. “So many things happened after that, many of which I wasn’t aware of until after I thought he was dead. Much of how he is now is my fault and my father’s.”

“And what will happen when your _father_ ,” Tony spit out the word, “finds out that Helena is alive?”

“He already knows, probably knew the moment she first arrived in this time and world. He probably never thought Loki would encounter her.”

“What about now that Loki knows she’s here?”

“Right now there is nothing he can do. The Bifrost is broken. He cannot act until it is fixed. I will not fail my brother this time.”

“And I won’t let some old bastard hurt my daughter. I already owe him a beating for putting her in danger.”

“That is not wise. My father would easily smite you.” Thor was frowning, wishing his coronation had never been interrupted so that he could use his new title to stop his father from causing any more damage to Loki or his children.

Thor was staring at the counter and Tony had to fight down his budding sympathy for Loki.

“Can’t Loki just be happy knowing that she is looked after and happy?” Tony asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Thor smiled too, knowing it wasn’t a good question.

“Surely you know what it is to love a child with all your heart. Could you imagine losing Helena and then thinking you’d never see her again… and then you find her? Could you really live with never seeing her again, even knowing that she was happy?”

Tony refrained from answering.

“Are you satisfied, now that you’ve seen her?”

“I wish to see her once a week, if that’s alright with you.” Tony contemplated Thor’s request.

“Fine, but you must call ahead. We’ll be moving to the west coast now that we know it’s useless to hide from Loki.” Tony also knew he could keep SHIELD and the Avengers at bay from his daughter.

“This is splendid news! May I bring her gifts? Sweets? Dresses?” Thor’s smile was so large that it almost looked painful.

“Easy on the sweets, her favorite color is lime green, she likes her dresses as frilly as possible, and likes toys she can pull apart and make new things from. No dolls or movies.”

“Wonderful! I will do my best to give her gifts befitting a princess!” Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

“She is a princess, but not because of you or your family.”

“As you say.” Thor nodded glumly. “I will endeavor not to forget. It has been an honor both to spend time in your household and to finally meet my niece.” Thor stood up and gave a half bow before he was escorted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki will be in the next chapter. No worries.


	4. False Face

Darcy was quick to restock the safe house as Tony gathered up his new toys from his temporary lab. Helena was running around cleaning to the best of her abilities, hopefully it would tire her out and she’d sleep through most of the jet ride to their house in Malibu. Darcy was already looking forward to getting a tan on Tony’s private beach and beside his pool.

Pepper was also going to meet them there and Tony was looking forward to seeing one of the three ladies in his life.

Tony was surprised when he slept through most of the jet ride, Helena snuggled against him. He was certain that Darcy probably snapped a picture.

Happy was waiting for them at the airport. Helena and Tony spent the car ride discussing one of Tony’s new inventions. He was so proud of how much she knew and how she always asked without hesitation when she didn’t understand something.

She fell asleep again while leaning against him, her head lolling back and forth on the winding roads of Malibu.

Jarvis greeted them upon entry and Tony could tell the place had been recently cleaned thanks to Jarvis hiring a cleaning crew the night before.

Helena was happy to run around the house in her socks, slipping and sliding for hours on end. He had no idea how she had so much energy.

Tony’s mind drifted to the fact that she was supposedly half god. He’d have to grill Thor on what that would entail. She’d always been resilient, healing faster than the doctors had expected her to when she was attacked, never bruising when she fell, lifting things that should be too heavy for her small frame… Things he’d never noticed before, despite being a genius.

And then there was the fact that she’d used those slashes of green energy. He’d never encountered something like that before.

He was already worried about being the best father he could be, but these were all new factors that he had to take into account. In retrospect he was actually a bit glad that he was going to let Thor come around every once and a while. He would be a good source of information.

Things almost felt normal, until a week passed and Thor was back, arms laden with all sorts of gifts. Tony had no idea how he flew with all those things.

“That’s a bit much, don’t you think, Point Break?” Tony asked while Helena hopped up and down.

“Daddy! Is it Christmas? Is Thor Santa Claus?” She gasped. “Are you finally going to give me a half year birthday?!”

“Helena…” Tony sighed while sweeping her up before she could ambush all the finely wrapped gifts that Thor was setting down. “From now on, Thor, only one gift per visit unless it actually is a holiday.” Thor looked bashful and nodded in acknowledgment. Tony lifted Helena up so that they were eyelevel. “You have to clean up all the wrapping paper and boxes before playing with anything. Deal, Ms. Prissy-Pants?”

“I’m not prissy.” Helena crossed her arms and pouted.

“Missy, you’re prissy.” He gave her a big smooch on her scarred cheek before setting her down. “Now go open your gifts.”

Helena let out a squeak before pouncing on her toys. Darcy started laughing before going over to Thor to talk about Jane. They were all watching Helena.

Tony leaned against the bar, pouring himself a drink while smiling at his daughter. She was so entertaining.

When all the shiny paper was ripped and crumbled Helena had quite the haul: seven dresses, a stuffed lime green snake that she instantly took a liking to, two polished toy swords, and an expensive telescope.

Helena stuffed the snake down her shirt so that it was sticking out of her shirt before wielding her toy sword.

“Would you like to spar, little one?” Thor asked, seeming as excited as her.

“Yes!” Helena shouted.

“Not until you clean up after yourself,” Tony said and Thor and Helena let out identical groans. Thor wielded the small sword expertly while frowning as Helena cleaned up after herself.

“Is this an Aesir thing?” Tony asked under his breath while Helena ran back and forth to the kitchen to throw away all the paper.

“Do you not find it favorable? I apologize—”

“No, it’s fine. I already have her enrolled in various combat styles. I’m sure sword fighting couldn’t hurt. If you can handle swords as well as you can handle hammers then I’d be happy for you to teach her.” Tony clapped him on the shoulder, kind of starting to like him despite who his brother was.

“Can you do me a favor?” Thor asked, suddenly serious. Tony felt his defenses come up.

“I’m listening.”

“Can you get her to name the snake Jörmungandr? It was the name of her oldest brother and he liked to take the form of a silver snake.” Tony relaxed slightly and he breathed out a bit easier.

“That name is a bit long for someone her age. How about Mungy?”

“That would please me greatly.”

“Hel-Hel,” Tony called out as she came skipping out of the kitchen. “I like little Mungy there.”

“Mungy?” she asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

“Your snakey. Its name is Mungy. You mean you didn’t read the wrapping paper before throwing it away?” Tony made himself sound exasperated.

“Uhm, well—”

“I’m just teasing you Helena. I just think Mungy would be a good name for him. Promise me you’ll take good care of him.”

“Mungy it is! And of course I’ll take good care of him.” She hugged the stuffed animal and gave him a kiss.

“May I hold him while you and Thor play?” Helena stared at her stuffed animal before handing him over.

“I guess, but if you get him dirty or hurt him I am gonna make my own Iron Man suit and give you a spanking!” She used her sword to point at him.

“Tell ya what, if I even so much as get a speck of dirt on him then I’ll help build a suit for you myself.” He gave the stuffed animal a kiss on his head before sitting at the bar to watch them play. As he expected Helena was quick to pick up on the movements. She was always good in her self-defense classes.

Darcy fell asleep on the couch, snuggled in a blanket and undisturbed by the sound of wood clacking together repeatedly.

Tony could tell Helena was enjoying herself, throwing in the occasional movie line from the action films Jarvis let her watch despite Tony’s disapproval. Thor was laughing jovially.

Tony’s eyes drifted down to the toy snake. He couldn’t help but feel like it was some sort of play on his emotions, just to make him feel bad for Loki or at least sympathize with him a little bit. It wouldn’t work though. Tony had all his facts. Loki had killed his friend and kidnapped Helena.

Tony ordered dinner, certain that Helena would sleep well tonight.

The doorbell range and Tony ambled over to the front door, certain that Jarvis would watch over the pair. An Iron Man suit was ready to take any actions Jarvis found necessary.

“Alright, little one, it’s dinner time.”

“Can Mr. Thor stay for dinner?” Helena asked imploringly, her face flushed and sweaty.

“I guess so.” Tony sighed that was clearly fake and Thor beamed. Tony kicked the back of the couch Darcy was sleeping up. “Food, up, now.” She yawned loudly and tossed the blanket in the air. “You’re a terrible nanny,” Tony called after her as she left the blanket crumbled up on the ground.

“I’m not your cleaning lady!” she said over her shoulder. Tony sighed and grabbed the blanket, somehow used to cleaning up after both his daughter and Darcy.

Tony doled out the food and everyone ate happily.

“So, Mr. Thor, what do you do for money?” Helena asked with her mouth half full.

“Helena,” he said in a warning tone.

“Well, I…” Thor looked at Tony for help.

“Thor works in law enforcement,” Tony said before taking a bite of his meal.

“Super cool.” Helena scooped more food onto her plate.

Thor left shortly and the rest of the night was routine.

* * *

Thor’s gifts became milder, though there was always a wooden weapon thrown in every once and a while. Tony didn’t mind that. He wanted her to be a proficient fighter no matter what the circumstance.

Thor never went against Tony’s rules as half a years passed.

It was Helena’s birthday, the anniversary that he found her.

Helena didn’t have any friends her own age, but she didn’t seem to mind as she put party hats on all of Tony’s bots who were let out of the workshop.

Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy had already arrived, bringing plenty of gifts with them.

Helena began sword fighting with Dum-E who Tony had downloaded different sword styles for. It seemed like it was one of the few things the bot could do well.

Helena was bouncing around in her party dress as she swung her sword around precisely when Jarvis gave him a discreet signal that they needed to talk. Their conversation was short and left Tony furious. He snuck out of the party, suited up with two suits flanking him.

“Man of Iron!”

“Shut up,” Tony said, his voice emotionless as Thor’s expression fell.

“What is wrong?” Thor’s voice was so innocent and it just served to piss Tony off more. He raised his gauntlet and shot him without warning.

“Take off that false face, Loki.”

Thor’s image began shimmering gold and switched to Loki’s. The dark haired mage looked… healthier, but there was still something Tony didn’t like in his eyes.

“What did you do to Thor?”

“It was just a simple sleeping spell. He should be awake by tomorrow evening.” Loki took in a deep, shaky breath. “I just wish to see her. I was not planning on foolishly trying to take her away. She does not know me. I do not wish to frighten her again. I want her to be happy.”

“Then leave now and never come back.” 

“Please, I just wish to see her.” Loki’s eyes were beginning to water and Tony diverted his gaze, glad his face was hidden. “I miss her so much and just knowing she’s this close is killing me.” “Please, Tony Stark.” Loki fell to his knees and Tony really couldn’t look at him.

“By Edison, this is painful.” Tony pulled his visor up. “Can you transform into a woman that looks nothing like you?” Tony asked. Loki perked up and shimmered gold again. A thin blond woman in a long blue dress appeared. Tony stepped out of his suit. “Here’s the rules: you are not allowed to talk to her unless she speaks to you first, you can’t touch her, and you’re not allowed to leave my side. If you break any of these rules I’ll kill you and you’ll never see her again.”

“I agree to your terms.”

Loki stood up slowly and Tony offered up his arm, looking away from Loki. He felt Loki’s feminine hands hold onto his bicep.

“What did you get her?” Tony asked, staring at the package under Loki’s arm.

“It is a stuffed animal I made myself in the image of Fenrir, her brother.”

“I’ll be sure that she names him that.”

“Thor told me that you got her to name the snake Mungy. I am very grateful.” Tony didn’t respond as they walked into the mansion.

“Everyone! I forgot to mention that I brought a date! This is Lola,” he said while walking into the kitchen. Helena was placing candles on her cake. Helena turned to face them and Tony felt Loki’s grip on him tighten. Helena’s eyes went wide and he knew exactly why. “What have I told you about sexual harassment, young lady?”

“But boobies,” Helena said in a whining voice. Tony gave her a look and she went back to her cake.

“Come on,” Tony said softly to Loki, guiding him to the stack of gifts. Loki could hardly take his eyes off Helena, but did not resist Tony’s pull. Loki placed his gift among the others.

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone,” Rhodey said while walking over, a beer in hand.

“We only just met. I don’t think there’ll be a second date” Tony stated blatantly.

“Harsh, Tones. I thought you used to be smooth with the ladies.” Rhodey chuckled.

“She knows this is only a onetime thing, don’t you Lola?” Tony made eye contact with Loki, making it clear that if he said otherwise this whole farce would come to an end.

“That’s right.” Loki smiled charmingly.

“Different strokes for different folks,” Rhodey mumbled while walking away.

“Come along, Lola. We’ll have the perfect view of the party from the bar.” They were just far enough away as to not be heard by anyone other than Jarvis.

“She’s so beautiful,” Loki said softly, arms falling to his sides.

“You should have seen her last summer. She cut her hair herself and Darcy dyed it bright purple for her.” Tony pulled out his phone and quickly found the image. He handed it to Loki whose eyes immediately teared up and he covered his mouth with a single hand.

Tony didn’t know why he was doing this. Maybe it was the alternative form Loki was in. It helped Tony forget that this was the person who stole away his little girl, who cut him open.

“I never got to apologize,” Loki said, as if reading Tony’s mind. “I’m sorry I attacked you and your world. I am also sincerely sorry for trying to take Hela—Helena from you. I wasn’t fully myself and when I saw her… she was all I could see, the only thing in all the nine realms. I thought it was just another cruel trick, but couldn’t take the chance that it wasn’t. I took her away and scared her. I’m sorry.”

“Can’t say I forgive you, but I understand why you took her.” Tony poured two drinks. “This is a party though. Let’s try to keep things light.” He handed Loki one of the drinks. “Just enjoy this while you can.” Loki nodded glumly before taking a sip.

“So she likes breasts,” Loki said conversationally, eyes always on Helena. Tony gave him a critical look.

“Is that a problem where you come from?” He already didn’t like Loki and Tony definitely wouldn’t let him anywhere near Helena if he was a bigot. Loki looked over at him with wide eyes.

“I do not share the close minded ideals of Asgard. I wish for her only to find happiness, regardless of which gender or lack of gender she prefers.”

“Good, and just so you know she’s never had a crush on anyone.” Tony smiled as he watched Rhodey chase around Helena as they played pirates.

“How would you know?” There was no challenge in Loki’s tone, only curiosity. Tony’s smile grew larger and he glanced at Loki.

“She tells me everything. She doesn’t really care for bedtime stories. She likes telling me about her day and then hearing about my day.”

Helena suddenly ran up to them.

“Daddy, can I use a butane torch to light my candles?” she asked while giving him her best pleading face.

“I don’t know, Hel-Hel…” Tony pretended to think about it and she let out a little whining noise. Tony let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine.” She squealed in delight. “Darcy, can you take Helena to the lab and _only_ let her take one of the small butane torches.”

“But I wanna use the—”

“You heard your father, Frosted Flakes. To the lab!” Darcy ushered her out as Helena complained about her recently acquired nickname.

“She’s living up to her last name, always wanting to tinker and create.” Tony felt his heart warm up a little.

“You impose your ideals on her?” There was just a hint of anger in Loki’s voice and Tony had to beat down his own rage.

“ _No_ , but when she sees her _father_ having so much fun creating things she naturally wants to join in.” Tony finished off his drink as Loki sagged visibly, flopping onto one of the barstools.

“Apologies,” Loki said weakly. Tony sighed and shook his head.

“Yeah, that was a low blow on my part. Sorry.” They fell into silence and Tony watched Happy flirt with Pepper as Rhodey straightened up all the gifts. U and Dum-E were dancing together while Butterfingers just spun in circles.

Helena suddenly made her reappearance, carrying various sized butane torches as Darcy tried to chase her down.

“I am the queen of torches and these are my men—ming,” Helena stopped, trying to figure out the word.

“You can do it,” Tony encouraged. Darcy came to a halt a few feet away from her, waiting.

“Menmenmen-yangs. Menyangs?” Helena asked while looking over at Tony.

“Warmer,” Tony said and she stared at the various torches.

“Can I have a clue?”

“Well, since it’s your birthday.” Tony let out a fake sigh. “It rhymes with ‘opinions’.”

“Minions! I am the queen of torches and these are my minions!” Her giggles followed her as she began running again.

“’Nough of that, Helena. I told you only to bring the smallest one—”

“Nah-uh! You said for Ms. Darcy to only let me get the itty-bitty one! You didn’t say I couldn’t take the others!” Helena shouted while still dodging Darcy.

“But did I give you permission to take them?” Tony stood up taller, giving her The Look. She froze and Darcy just barely avoided bowling her over.

“No,” Helena said softly while staring at the ground.

“Which means?”

“I took dangerous stuff from the lab without your permission. I am sorry. May I put them back?” Her eyes were starting to become watery.

“Come here first.” Her lower lip began to wobble as she walked over.

“What did you name the smallest torch again?”

“Pippip,” her voice was strained. Tony smiled at her.

“You can bring Pippip back and I’ll help you light the candles, okay?”

“Okay! Thank you, daddy!” Just like that, she was a ball of sunshine again.

“You handled that… very well.” Loki finished off his drink and Tony refilled it for him.

“We don’t have a lot of hardline rules here, but the few we do I expect her to keep. She’s very responsible, but she’s still just a kid.” Pepper started walking over to them.

“Lola, I’m Pepper Potts. Sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself properly earlier. It seems that Tony is monopolizing you.” Pepper gave Tony a scolding look.

“It’s quite alright. I’m just happy to be here. I’m an elementary school teacher and I just love how enthusiastic children can be.” Loki gave her a winning smile.

“Oh, yes, Helena is the epitome of enthusiastic and optimistic. She’s been through so much but always bounces back. I’m just hoping that not all of Tony’s habits rub off on her.” Pepper took Tony’s glass from him, dumping it in the sink behind the bar.

“That was my second glass, Pep,” Tony complained. “She thinks alcohol is just a solution in chemistry.”

“She’s a little kid, Tony. She sees more than you realize.”

“We’re not having this discussion again. I’ve never been drunk around her and I won’t be until she’s 21.”

“You drink more than the average man—”

“Because alcohol barely affects me and I like the taste. I hardly ever get buzzed. Helena is about to return and I don’t want her to see us fighting.” Tony waved her off. Pepper gave him one last look before heading back to Happy.

“Is she your intended?” Loki asked, his false face slightly confused.

“Intended? I guess that’s Shakespearian for girlfriend.” Tony chuckled and gave Loki a sincere grin. “No, Pep just took care of me when I was young and foolish. It’s hard for her to get out of that role. I don’t mind it and on occasion she’s right. It also helps to have another perspective on things. Darcy, Helena’s nanny, has her input, but it’s rarely on serious issues. Good story about being a school teacher, by the way. That definitely scored points with Pepper since most of my ‘companions’ before I found Helena were rarely upstanding citizens of the community.”

“And what of the people you bring around now?”

“Haven’t really had time for romance. Between inventing, Helena, Iron Man business, and Stark Industries I’m hard pressed to find someone who I’d actually be interested in.” It occurred to Tony that he had no idea why he was telling Loki, of all people, about this. Before he could contemplate that further Helena and Darcy came back into the room. Helena was clutching the butane torch to her chest as if it was a treasure.

“Up!” she said to Tony, one arm outstretched.

“You’re missing the magical word,” Tony teased and noticed Loki freezing beside him. Helena flopped onto the ground while sighing.

“Fine! I’ll just scale the counter myself. Don’t blame me if a few dishes break!” Despite her words she didn’t move.

“Say please.”

“Please, super cool Iron Man! Help me fly to my cake and set it on fire!” Tony chuckled before lifting her up above his head and setting her on the counter.

“One more thing before I help you light the candles, and _only_ the candles on fire. Same rules as lab safety when it comes to your hair.”

“Uck!” She made a face as he quickly French braided her hair so it was less likely to catch on fire when she leaned over her cake.

“Pretty as a princess!” Tony lifted her up so that she could reach the cake. Helena was well versed in using butane torches and quickly lit the candles. Pepper and Rhodey were taking all sorts of pictures.

The group began singing Happy Birthday to her and Loki quickly picked up on the lyrics. Helena blew out the candles and demanded to be given a knife so that she could cut the cake herself. Tony chuckled as she cut herself a giant slice before handing over the knife to Darcy to finish cutting.

“No eating with your hands,” Darcy scolded. In retaliation Helena just started licking the slice, getting icing all over her face. Tony was extra glad he’d pulled back her hair earlier.

He felt the hand on his bicep tightened. He glanced over at Loki and saw that he was crying and biting his lip. Tony steered him back to the bar and gave him a few cocktail napkins to clean up with.

“I’m sorry. I thought I could hold back my tears, but evidently I was wrong.”

“It happens.” Tony shrugged it off, knowing he’d cried more than once just from seeing how happy Helena was. “Stay here. I’ll get us some cake.” Tony made sure to keep him in his line of sight as best he could. Darcy handed over two slices as well as plastic forks.

“She’s quite the looker,” Darcy whispered to Tony.

“Did you expect anything less from me?” Tony winked at her before heading back to Loki.

“This is only the second birthday I had the pleasure of spending with her,” Loki said softly while accepting the slice of cake. If Loki was trying to pull on his heart strings he was definitely doing a good job of it. He had to remind himself of why Loki couldn’t be near her.

“So, is there any mother I should be worried about kidnapping her?” Tony asked, letting a bit of his old anger ignite.

“Silla is dead. Odin killed her. That old bastard knew where I was the whole time, that we were in love, and had a happy family. He waited till our third child was born before taking action. He could have stopped me when I first started courting her, but he waited so that he could to take everything I loved away just when I found true happiness.” Loki’s grip on his plastic fork snapped it.

Tony didn’t know how to respond and was thankful when Helena insisted on opening presents. Tony and Loki set aside their cake before sitting on the couch to watch Helena fling wrapping paper about, not even bothering to look at who they were from. That was probably a good thing since the gift Loki brought probably still had the name Thor on it.

“They’re perfect! They’re all perfect!” Helena was on the couch, shouting into a pillow.

“Helena, can I see that stuffed wolf?” Tony called out to her. She flopped off the couch before gathering up the soft plush toy. Even from the distance Tony could tell it was made from fine material. He leaned down and took it from her hands, petting it softly. “May I suggest a name for this little fella?” Helena pursed her lips.

“I guess.”

“I promise it will be a cool name, something I’d name one of my suits.” Helena’s green eyes widened.

“Yeah, yeah! What is it?!”

“I don’t know. It might be too cool for you…”

“Daddy,” she whined as he continued petting the wolf.

“Fine, his name is Fenrir then.” Tony kissed the toy on its head. “It’s obviously a boy wolf too. I bet him and Mungy will be the best of friends.” He gave it back to her and she gave it a big hug. “Be sure to keep him safe.”

“Will do!”

Everyone settled on the couches, just watching Helena play. Loki was silent the whole time, his eyes never leaving Helena. The others tried to make small talk with ‘Lola’, but he was only humming in response and everyone eventually moved on and talked about other things.

Eventually Helena began slowing down. Darcy took that as her queue, scooping her up. Helena gave half complaints, but eventually gave in.

“Don’t forget Fenrir. He’ll get lonely if he’s not with you,” Tony called out to her. Darcy grabbed the plushy for Helena. “Lola and I are going to retire for the night too. You all know where the spare bedrooms are.” Loki gave him a curious look. Tony leaned over and whispered in his ear, “I have a few photo albums in my room.” Loki nodded and stood up with Tony, taking his arm.

“Goodnight everyone,” Loki said charmingly while giving the group a pleasant grin. Tony placed his hand on Loki’s lower back, leading him to his room. When they were alone and the door was locked Loki dropped his disguise. Fatigue was clear in his features, but joy was also there. “The photos?” Loki asked, and Tony realized he’d been staring at him.

“Right.” Tony pulled out three albums. “Most of these pictures were taken by either Pepper or Jarvis. They should all be in order.” They sat side by side on the bed and Tony opened up the first album. “This was a week after I first found her…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress!


	5. Pictures and Letters

Tony woke up feeling a bit chilled. It took his eyes a moment to focus. He recognized the feel of his bed beneath him, but could tell he wasn’t under the covers. Something was clutching onto his arm and he turned his head slightly to see if Helena had snuck into his room again. The black hair and pale skin was familiar, but everything else was wrong. Those hands were much too large. Instead of smelling like candy Tony could only smell something earthy. Long legs were brushing up against his own, and the head on his chest wasn’t drooling.

Tony’s heart went into overdrive as memories from last night became clearer.

It had all been very peaceful, almost sedated. Tony had just been telling the stories that went with every picture. After a while Loki started adding in stories about Jörmungandr and Fenrir, his eyes sad, but voice steady. Somehow they’d both fallen asleep and now Loki was curled up against him the same way Helena did when she had a nightmare.

If Loki was manipulating him then he was doing a damn good job at it.

Tony carefully slipped out of bed, placing a pillow under Loki’s head so that it wouldn’t drop to the mattress. He stared at Loki for a moment. Like this, he really did look like Helena.

Tony snuck out of his room to get a drink and contemplate this new turn of events. He was surprised to see Pepper wide awake in the living room reading something on her tablet.

“What are you doing up so late?” Tony asked.

“It’s hard to sleep when a want-to-be-dictator is in the same house,” Pepper said simply, shrugging her shoulder. Tony had to grin. She really was too use to his antics.

“How’d you know?”

“He was staring at Helena the whole time and there wasn’t an extra car outside.”

“He could have taken a taxi,” Tony said, if only to irk her. She gave him a knowing look.

“I also checked the security camera.”

“Ah, that will do it.” Tony sat across from her and she sighed.

“Please tell me you didn’t have sex with him.”

“What? No, I’m still angry at him for kidnapping my baby.” Tony scowled, trying to quell that old anger.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you had sex with someone you didn’t like,” she teased him. Tony just rolled his eyes. “So does this impromptu—I assume it’s impromptu since I wasn’t told.” Tony nodded. “Does this change anything?”

“I feel annoyingly sympathetic towards that ass. He clearly loves Helena.” Tony sighed and leaned his head back on the chair, staring at the ceiling. “He cried. You know how much I hate tears, Pep.” Tony took in a deep breath. “I have a few ideas. First off, do you know where the camera from earlier is?”

* * *

Tony wasn’t certain how to wake Loki without getting himself killed. He started by raising the lights, but that only caused Loki to scrunch up his nose before burying his face in a pillow. Tony called out his name a few times and he didn’t even move.

“You’re harder to wake than Helena,” Tony mumbled before sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently shook his shoulder. “Loki, it’s time to wake up if you want to see Helena one more time before you go.” The shoulder under his hand suddenly became stiff before relaxing completely. Loki sat up, his eyes squinted and hair ruffled.

“You will allow me to see her again?”

“Just for a moment. She’s still asleep.” Tony stood and Loki was quick to follow him. “Just keep quiet.” Loki nodded, but paused when they went through the living room. Pepper was still there, sipping on coffee. She looked at the pair of them before going back to work. Tony silently urged him on until they reached Helena’s room.

The room was dimly lit by a nightlight Tony and Helena had made together. The slowly turning contraption cast the image of the cosmos all around them with varying colors and intensities.

Helena was cuddling the stuffed animal Loki had given her and Mungy was peeking out of the blankets behind her.

He heard Loki take in a stilted breath. Tony gestured for him to come closer before wordlessly giving him permission to touch her hair.

Loki hesitated at first. His whole body looked like it was shaking. Slowly he reached out before settling his hand on the crown of her head. He didn’t move at first and Tony could see that he was crying.

“It’s alright,” Tony whispered. Loki gave a stiff nod before brushing her hair back so he could have a better view of her. Even in the dim light and with scars a plenty she looked like an angel. “Come on.” It was clear that Loki didn’t want to leave, but he did as he was told.

Once they were outside her room and the door was firmly closed Tony was surprised when he was engulfed in a hug.

“Thank you so much.” Loki voice was broken and Tony could feel his tears. He didn’t know what to say so he just patted him on the back. The hug was starting to get awkwardly long when Loki pulled away.

“There’s one other thing.” They walked to the kitchen, Loki’s footsteps nearly silent behind him. “I know how much you enjoyed the photo albums, so Pepper and I made you one.” Tony handed over the thick binder. Loki’s eyes widened. “There’s pictures from her whole life, including yesterday.” Loki was staring down at the album which had a drawing Helena made of Mungy tucked into the plastic cover. “You can come back for her next birthday, just call ahead next time and don’t knock out Thor. Okay?” Loki nodded again, and it was clear he couldn’t speak. “Goodbye, Loki.” He clutched the album to his chest before disappearing.

* * *

“No cake for breakfast,” Tony said firmly.

“But daddy,” Helena whined.

“But Tony,” Darcy added, just as whiney.

“But nothing. And Darcy, stop encouraging her.” Tony gave Darcy a look and she grinned. He glanced at his daughter. “A balanced breakfast, lessons with Jarvis, swimming with Darcy, a bath, lunch, and then I have a new project for you.”

“A new project?!” Helena’s eyes were shining with excitement.

“Yup, but only after you’ve done all those other things. Got it?” Tony glanced between the two of them. In perfect sync they both saluted him. Helena began giggling and Darcy started breakfast. Tony went over to Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey, who were all drinking coffee in the living room. “Sure you guys don’t want to stay for breakfast?”

“Tones, if you get me to stay for breakfast, you’ll get me to go swimming, convince me to try one of you new toys, then we’ll start drinking, and before I know it, it will be tomorrow and I’ll have missed my flight,” Rhodey said while standing and straightening out his casual shirt.

“Sourpuss,” Tony grumbled. Rhodey gave him a pat on the back before grabbing his stuff. He gave everyone a brief goodbye before leaving.

Happy took off not long after that. Pepper stayed, but had brought her own yogurt and fruit for breakfast, prepared as always.

After eating Tony went to his workshop, trying not to think about Loki. After a few hours he called Thor to make sure he was fine. Thor was all apologies and oaths of never letting such a thing happen again. Tony explained the situation to him and he could tell Thor was absolutely thrilled.

Their call burned more time than he had expected. Pepper stopped in to remind him it was lunchtime and to say goodbye.

He joined Darcy and Helena upstairs for lunch. Helena was bouncing in her seat despite having swam around for two hours straight as Darcy lounged in the shallow end, occasionally playing a version of volleyball with weirdly specific rules that only Helena seemed to understand.

“What is the project?” Helena asked, her mouth half full. Tony gave her a look and she quickly chewed her food and swallowed it.

“We’ll talk about it after lunch.” Helena began shoveling down her meal. “After _I’m_ finished.” She let out an exaggerated sigh and slowed down. Darcy snickered and Tony grinned. Only after all the dishes were put in the sink did Tony tell her about his idea. “So I was thinking—”

“That is new!” Helena shouted. Tony grabbed her and began tickling her mercilessly. She shrieked and laughed at the same time until she was crying.

“Did you say something?” he asked and she shook her head while grinning. Darcy cleaned Helena’s face up with a tissue. “As I was saying, I think it would be a good idea for you to practice your handwriting more, so every night I want you to write at least one page about what you did that day, along with what you learned and what made you happy.”

“Can I add drawings?” He was glad how excited she was with the idea. He thought it was going to be a tough sell.

“Of course. Is it alright if a few other people read and see them? I promise not to look at them so you can write whatever you want,” Tony said, careful not to say who these ‘other people’ were.

“I don’t care! ‘Sides, everyone should know about the sparkly life of Helena Princess Stark!”

“We are not having another sparkle incident, young lady.” She let out a huff. “How about you draw a blueprint for the perfect pillow fort if you could have unlimited blankets, pillows, rope, and portable light orbs?”

“Can the orbs float?” She was so easily excited. It just made Tony love her all the more.

“Of course, you should also color it so that I can see this amazing feat of engineering.”

“Okay!” She was already running to her arts and crafts supplies in her playroom. “Is it alright if Ms. Darcy helps?”

“Sure thing, Hel-Hel. I’m going to be in my office, signing some paperwork Pep left behind. Come on over if you’re not sure if something will be structurally sound.”

“Okay, daddy!” She was already in her playroom and he doubted she heard him. Darcy rolled her eyes good heartedly before following the little girl.

By the time Tony was done with the giant stack of paperwork Helena came trouncing into his office, a little ball of energy.

“It is the best pillow fort known to man, six stories high with a skylight, windows, and a super cool entrance that only I can fit in because no one but me is allowed in!” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Lemme see it.” He held his hand out for her and she hopped into his lap. Luckily she didn’t land on his family jewels. She slapped the large paper down on his desk, accidently causing one of his pens to flip and go flying in the air, hitting Tony in the face. He just laughed and kissed her on the top of her head.

She began explaining her ‘super cool’ pulley system and how some of the lower pillows had to be filled with down feathers since those were heavier than normal pillows. Every sheet had a different design colored on it. The ropes were golden and the orbs of light were lime green.

“It’s a grand design. Is it alright if I have this?”

“I guess.” She was pouting again.

“Tell you what. How about tomorrow we try to build a miniaturized version of this? I’ll go have Darcy pick up some materials later tonight. Then you can keep it in your room forever and ever.”

“Okay!” She was always so quick to perk up.

“Want to help me in the lab while she’s out?”

“Always! I want to use the butane torch!”

“You little pyromaniac.” He lifted her up and she clung to him like an octopus, always careful not to grip onto the edges of his arc reactor.

“What’s a pyromaniac?”

“Someone who compulsively loves fire,” he explained.

“What’s compulsively mean?”

“An impulse to do something even though it may be a bad thing. It’s an urge.”

“Oh, super cool.” Tony laughed at her before entering in the code to his lab. He had given up on trying to keep her out considering she always somehow found her way in.

They built a circuit board together and then a remote controlled boat for the pool. Tony made sure it was water tight and had no chance of electrocuting the water.

* * *

_Taday I snuck into the kitchen and ate five cookies before snack time. Ms Darcy found out but promised not ta tell daddy. I think Mr Jarvis told daddy tho. Mr Jarvis is always watching me from the sealing and its super annoying. I li_ _ke Mr Jarvis tho. He teachers me all sorts of stuf._

_I went swiming with Ms Darcy and axidently drank some of the pool water. It was icky. Cranberry juice is my favorite. Durin snack time today i pretended to be a vampire and let the juice spill down the sides of my mouth Ms Darcy used a paper cloth to clean my face and i had to change shirt._

_I hid Mungy in my shirt while i drew a picture of the pillow fart i am going to make when i am a adult and i am the president of daddys company. I showed daddy a picture and he was really empresd We made a circut board but i did all the work. I made a boat to play with in the water and daddy made it so it wood not sink. I also pocketed some stuff for making new stuff. Daddy saw but did not say anything. I think he likes that i like making stuff._

_Dinner was meet potatos and icky green beans._

_Daddy told me a bed time story about a great magichan who had babies that he luved lots and lots. Daddy and Ms Darcy went to bed and I created a baby robot but could not find batteries so it does not work yet._

_From Helena Princess Stark! The Great! The Wunderful!_

* * *

Thor appeared four days later with a handful of gifts, begging Helena’s forgiveness for missing birthday. She immediately forgave him, especially when he started teaching her how to throw metal daggers that were encased in soft rubber. She took to it immediately, besting Thor at it after only a few tries.

They began a game of trying to hit each other as they dodged around the room. Tony told them to take it outside after Thor knocked over a lamp.

He could still hear Helena’s squeals of delight and Thor’s goodhearted taunts through the reinforced glass.

They played around for a few hours until Thor got hit in the eye and Tony called the whole thing off.

Thor stayed for dinner as always. When Darcy took Helena for her bath Tony told Thor that he needed to talk to him.

“So, as you know Loki was here a few days back. He made quite the impression on me and I kind of feel bad for him so I have Helena writing a bit of what she does every day along with a few of her drawings. I added in a few pictures too. I was thinking we could send them to Loki and make this into a weekly routine.” Tony didn’t know why he was feeling embarrassed.

“My brother will be most grateful, as am I.” Thor gave him a hug and Tony was certain he’d done the right thing.


	6. Light Show

Things were relatively calm for a few months. Jarvis informed Tony that Helena’s handwriting and spelling was getting better. It was almost time for Helena to enter kindergarten, or at least test to see which grade she should start in.

“Daddy!” Helena screamed in the middle of the night and Tony was out of his bedroom in a matter of seconds. He reached her room the same moment Darcy did. He spotted her first and scooped her up into his arms, inspecting her for injuries. She was red faced and crying.

“Hel-Hel, what’s wrong?” he whispered to her softly, brushing away her tears as best he could. Darcy turned on the lights, but he was too focused on his daughter to notice. “Speak to me.”

“I—I had a dream that you were dying again.” She sobbed against his chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

“I’m right here. Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?” She nodded against him, smearing even more tears.

“Uh, Tony. There’s something you should see,” Darcy said as Tony stood, taking Helena’s favorite blanket with them. Tony finally looked away from Helena. Her room was… a wreck. Large gashes covered the walls. The rug was in tatters. The window was broken. The only things that were untouched was her bed and stuffed animals.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning. Can you grab Fenrir and Mungy?” Darcy nodded, scooping them up.

Tony crooned into Helena’s ear as he took her to his room. When they were settled in bed Tony took off his shirt, serving as her personal nightlight. Darcy carefully placed the two plush animals beside them.

Tony softly ran his hand through her tussled hair and whispered about how everything was going to be fine. He only fell asleep when he knew she was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning Helena had completely forgotten about her nightmare and was confused why she was in his bed, but quickly snuggled against him. She fell back asleep and slobbered all over him, not that he minded.

He handed Helena off to Darcy when she woke back up. After a quick shower and inspecting the damage in Helena’s room he called Thor.

“We have a bit of a problem,” Tony sighed out.

“What is wrong, my friend?”

“Some crazy voodoo happened last night. Helena was having a nightmare and according to Jarvis she started shooting off some light show of green that slashed up her room.”

“Ah, that sounds like when Loki was a boy, until mother started helping him control it.”

“Well, I’m definitely not letting the woman who didn’t leave her husband for banishing her grandkids near my daughter,” Tony sneered and there was a long pause on the other end of the line.

“Things are complex. One does not leave the king of Asgard without sever penalty.”

“Whatever. Anyway, what should I do? I have no idea how to deal with all this magic stuff.” Tony felt panic edging up on him, but he refused to let it overcome him.

“I shall talk to Loki. He is highly proficient in all things magic. Is that alright with you? I know he has been immensely happy with the packages you’ve been sending him.”

“Yeah, I guess. It’s not like I have a lot of options.”

“I shall do so immediately and call back as soon as possible.” The phone call ended and Tony sighed, figuring that he might as well have breakfast why he waited. Helena was already having her lessons with Jarvis. Darcy was taking her customary post meal nap.

The food tasted bland in his mouth and he was too preoccupied to really see anything around him.

His phone went off and he had it answered before the first ring could finish.

“Loki wishes to come there to tutor her himself.”

“No, he’s the reason she had a nightmare last night.”

“He figured that would be your answer.” Tony could almost see the frown on Thor’s face. “In that case he has already started writing a book on the basics of magic for her. It should be finished by the time I next visit.” Tony felt a bit of his tension ease away.

“Thanks. That makes me feel a bit better.”

* * *

Thor was true to his word and the book was thick and written in beautiful script. Tony read the first few pages and it made sense in a mind bending sort of way. Now came the hard part, explaining to Helena where her powers came from. He couldn’t skim over why she had green energy. She would hound him for answers and it was better if he just told her straight out.

“Darcy, why don’t you take the rest of the week off?” Tony asked while Thor and Helena ran around the pool, despite Tony’s various warnings not to. “I can even fly you out to see Jane.”

“Sugar gum drops! Yes!” She dragged the last word out before giving him a hug. He patted her on the back while smiling, thankful for all she’d done for him and Helena. He didn’t want her in the house when there was errant magic around.

Darcy ran off to start packing and Tony grabbed a drink before sitting in the shade to watch Thor and Helena play around. They really were good together.

The day moved slowly and Tony felt his anxiety ratcheting up as he tried to find the right words to tell Helena who her father was.

He eventually resigned himself to reading more of Loki’s books, getting a better idea of what he was about to teach his daughter. It really was amazing and it gave him all sorts of idea for new inventions.

Eventually night fell and Thor left. Darcy put Helena to bed.

Tony couldn’t sleep though.

He kept reading throughout the night and eventually made breakfast for Darcy who was leaving at four in the morning. She gave him another hug before heading off for his private jet.

Tony rehearsed the speech and was surprised when she skipped out of the spare room before the sun rose. Her room was still under repair.

“Hel-Hel, you’re up early.”

“I woke up when Ms. Darcy came and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I pulled her hair and she booped me on the nose.” Helena attempted to crawl up the barstool and Tony lifted her up by the back of her shirt, as good parents tended to, and placed her on the stool.

“Don’t fall off,” he warned her halfheartedly.

“I do what I want!” She pretended to flip over the counter and Tony snorted.

“Eggs or oatmeal?”

“Oatmeal with raisins and brown sugar!”

“Really, Helena, a bit loud for this hour, don’t you think?” She made a humming noise, ignoring him. Tony was used to her antics. Oatmeal was beyond easy for him to make. He was serving them each up a bowl when Helena spotted Loki’s book on the counter.

“What’s that?”

“Breakfast first.” Tony shoved a spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth and cringed, burning his tongue. “It’s hot,” he warned.

“Duh.” She blew on her spoonful.

Once their meal was over he had her brush her teeth and wash her face.

“Helena, we need to talk.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Except for all the things you did do, but I let slide. It’s not about all that though. We need to talk about your birth parents.” He sat on the couch and patted the spot beside him.

“You mean people who do not matter ‘cause I have you?” she asked while bouncing into her seat.

“Well they sort of do matter now though. Thor is actually your uncle.”

“No, he’s my puppy dog,” Helena said resolutely. Tony burst out laughing.

“Fair enough.” Tony shook his head. “Your biological family is complicated.” Tony sighed and pulled Helena onto his lap. “The reason I found you all alone in the wilderness is because your grandfather stole you away after killing your mother.” Helena’s eyes went wide. “Your father tried to protect you, but couldn’t.”

“How is this important now?” She reached up to pinch his cheek, but he caught her wrist before she could.

“You remember that day I was attacked and green light came out of you?”

“Yeah, because Jarvis was protecting me.”

“That’s not exactly what happened.” Tony took in a deep breath. “I know that’s what we told you, but I lied and I’m sorry about that.”

“That’s okay, daddy. I lie to you all the time.” She patted his cheek. Tony refrained from rolling his eyes.

“It’s not excusable even if you’re a kid, but it’s even worse since I’m an adult and you trust me.”

“I do trust you.” Helena hugged him. “If you lied it was probs for a good reason.”

“ _Probably_ for a good reason, not probs. I don’t want to hear you talking like Darcy.”

“Ms. Darcy is super cool.”

“Back on track. That day when I was injured and you were taken, it’s not just because I’m Iron Man. That man,” Tony took in a deep breath, “he took you because he recognized you even though it had been years.”

“That man…” Helena looked stricken and Tony gave her a big kiss.

“His name is Loki, he’s a mage, and Thor’s brother.” Helena was blinking in confusion. “You’re a mage too and when you had that nightmare your powers erupted, destroying the room. That’s why I had Loki write a book on how to refine your powers, so there’s less of a risk of you hurting yourself or anyone else.”

“So that man is…”

“He was scared that you were going to be taken away from him again and that’s why he panicked and stole you away. You have to remember that when he realized I was important to you that he healed me.”

Helena was starting to tear up.

“But… I don’t want him to be my daddy. I want you to be my daddy.” She started hiccupping as tears flowed faster.

“Hel-Hel, this changes nothing. I’ll always be your dad. I just wanted you to understand why you have these abilities. You don’t ever have to see Loki again.”

“Good,” she wiped away a few of her tears, “because I hate him.”

“Don’t say that, Helena. He was scared. We all do stupid things when we’re scared. Besides, he wrote you this whole book because he cares about you.” Tony gave her another kiss when she began pouting. He could tell that she had already decided that she hated Loki. Unfortunately, she was even more stubborn than Tony was. “How about we start your magic lessons? Think of them as a new course since you’re excelling in all your other ones.”

Helena crossed her arms before saying, “Fine.” She slid off his lap and Tony retrieved the book Loki made her.

"Alright, Hel-Hel, first lesson…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly there's no way this could go wrong...


	7. Be Polite

Dum-E was having a field day. The bot had never been so useful before, with his fire extinguisher.

Tony laid his head on the table, feeling exhausted and woefully underequipped for this task.

Helena loved creating fireballs, but once she did she didn’t know how to handle them. The burn marks all around the house were evidence of that. Thankfully Dum-E was following her around and Jarvis had deactivated the fire alarms, only slightly helping Tony’s never ending headache.

It had been two weeks and they still hadn’t made it past the fireball stage. What was worse was the fact that now that her powers were showing up whenever she felt elated, sad, or plain old bored.

Darcy had the duty of replacing Dum-E’s fire extinguisher when it ran out. She was having almost as much fun as Helena was, which just tired out Tony even more.

“Helena, please come in here,” Tony called out, barely raising his head. Helena came skipping in, her blue dress covered in white foam and there were patches burnt off. He was just glad that he’d French braided her hair back earlier in the morning and that the fires somehow didn’t burn her. “We need to talk.”

“It was an accident! That stupid book is not helping at all!” She stomped her foot on the ground and fire erupted from it. Dum-E was quick to put it out.

“I know.” He was hesitant to gather her in his arms, not wanting to risk another one of his shirts. The first burn she gave him had been pretty bad, but he hid it well. “I think we need to call in reinforcements.”

“Reinforcements? Like when I add a column to one of my dollhouses so that the upstairs won’t cave in?”

“Sort of, but this is of the mage variety.” Helena instantly tensed up. “Jarvis and I will always be here so you don’t have to be scared.”

“But… he almost killed you.”

“I know, and he told me sorry and I forgave him for that. Do you think you could do the same?” Helena shook her head no. “How about we give it a test run, just one week. If you don’t like it I’ll tell Loki to scram.”

“Fine.”

* * *

When Tony had first called Loki to tell him the news he was speechless and that made Tony feel all sorts of things he didn’t want to contemplate.

Darcy wasn’t too thrilled at the prospect at seeing the god who had effortlessly broke a few of her ribs and almost sent her careening over the side of Stark Tower. She understood the necessity of it though, especially after Helena somehow made the pool boil.

Tony set Thor and Loki up at one of the best hotels. He also got them a rental car, but wasn’t even certain they’d use it.

Helena was pouting and hardly ate her breakfast despite Darcy making her favorite, blueberry pancakes with strawberry syrup. Thankfully Helena’s magic wasn’t acting up too much today.

Thor and Loki arrived promptly at ten in the morning. Tony glanced behind them and saw that they had indeed used the rental car.

Tony could tell that Loki was nervous by the way he was shifting minutely as his eyes flickered around.

“Thor!” Helena shouted while running to him. She hopped up and he caught her in his arms, tossing her even higher, just inches away from touching the extra high ceilings. She giggled before spotting Loki. She immediately squirmed out of Thor’s arms and hid behind Tony’s leg.

“Now, Helena, that’s not how we greet guests, is it?” he asked, using his ‘dad’ voice. She gripped onto his jeans tighter before hitting him on the butt and moving from behind him.

“Hello, Mr. Loki. My name is Helena Stark. Would you like a refreshment?” Helena held out her small hand, but was scowling and looking to the side. Loki carefully took her hand and shook it. Helena quickly pulled back.

“What is your favorite drink? I’m sure I’d like it, if you’d be so kind.” Loki sounded confident, but Tony could see the hesitance behind his green eyes.

Tony can almost _feel_ the smart ass comment Helena has on the tip of her tongue, so he cuts in before she can say it.

“Go help Darcy get the lemonade,” Tony told her. Helena turned her glare on him before stomping out of the room, fire erupting from her feet with every step. “Sorry about that. She’s having a bit of a hard time adjusting to all this new information and her powers.” He gave Loki a fleeting look before glancing at Thor. “Point Break, feel free to use the pool. Helena’s not going to have a lot of free time today.”

“Very well, Tony.” Thor was always a sucker for pools, enjoying the novel idea of humans creating large bodies of water that were just for playing in.

Loki was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. Tony held in his sigh, not really liking this situation. Loki wouldn’t meet his eyes, which Tony found unsettling. Regardless, this needed to happen. He figured that Helena’s powers would only grow stronger and more chaotic and he really didn’t want to have to deal with a literally explosive teenager. Tony had blown up enough things in his lifetime for the both of them.

“Come on. I have you both set up in the living room. The expensive stuff has already been destroyed in there and I bought some fire resistant chairs and cushions.”

“Wonderful.” Loki was staring into the kitchen as they passed it, eyes soft as he slowly stared at Helena.

“Give it time.”

“But I only have a week before she banishes me from her life.”

“Don’t underestimate her love of learning new things.”

Tony took one of the seats that was a bit further away from the center, trying to minimize the chance of getting burned again.

Darcy appeared with a tray of lemonade and before Tony could make a waitress joke she kicked his chair. He chuckled and took the drink. She handed two to Helena and made a flapping hand motion, telling her to give one to Loki.

“You will pay for this,” Helena mumbled. “Bath time will be all splashes.”

“Helena, if you so much as get a drop on her you’ll be banned from the lab for three days. We’ve already talked about misplaced anger.” Tony paused. “Although I think it would be helpful if Loki apologized directly to you instead of to me.” Loki had flinched at the mention of his name. His face turned crimson.

“Ah, you are right, Mr. Stark.” Loki glanced at him and his face somehow became redder. “Helena, I am sincerely sorry for hurting your,” he paused, gulping, “father and for taking you without your leave.” He bowed his head and looked rather sincere.

“I am Ms. Helena to you and you are just another teacher. I do not forgive you ‘cause you are a horrible person,” Helena said and it was so obvious as Loki crumbled in on himself.

“Helena, my room. Now.” Her eyes widened and she slammed down the two glasses of lemonade. Tony stood and started heading towards his room, not looking back to see if she was following him. He held the door open wide and could tell she was already close to tears. It was so rare for them to have these sorts of talks that she didn’t know how to handle them. “I want you to tell me exactly what you just did that was wrong.”

Helena huffed and stared at the ground. Tony waited until the silence cracked her. She let out a grumbling noise and he just stared harder at her downturned head. He heard Helena sniffle and he was the one to break their standoff first. He crouched down so that they were eyelevel.

“Alright, Hel-Hel. You don’t need to cry. I’m right here.” Tony held his arms open for her and she leapt into them. He lifted her up and sat on his bed, in the back of his mind he hoped she wouldn’t burn his sheets again. “Loki scared us both, but that was because he was scared and alone. Do you want to be a hero?” She seemed confused by his question.

“Of course.” Helena wiped her face on his shirt, like she used to do when he first adopted her.

“Well, what does a hero do when they meet someone who is scared and alone?”

“That is different.”

“It really isn’t though. Do you think how you just acted is how a hero treats someone?”

“But he’s a villain.”

“Do you remember what I used to do before I met you?” Tony asked, trying not to feel bad about his sordid past.

“You used to sell weapons.”

“Yeah, and lot of those weapons got into the hands of ‘villains’ and many people considered me a villain. Would you call me a horrible person?”

“No, but you’re my daddy.”

“And as much as it pains me to admit, he’s your father and loves you. You need to treat him with respect. Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, now go out there and apologize. Also, give him permission to call you by your first name. None of that Ms. Helena stuff. Okay?” Helena frowned, but nodded. She slipped off the bed and Tony followed her out. Loki was sitting on one of the cushions, looking much more composed.

“Mr. Loki, I’m sorry for being rude. I would be honored if you referred to me as Helena.” She nodded at him and Tony could see Loki’s barely contained smile.

After that things went a bit smoother. Helena was still being a tad stubborn, but was following Loki’s direction to the T.

It was fascinating watching the two of them work. Helena made more progress in the first few hours than the whole time Tony had tried to teach her. The lesson went long, but Tony couldn’t bear to pull them apart since they both looked like they were having a good time.

Darcy eventually stepped in to serve everyone a late lunch. They all ate in the living room, Thor was regaling them with stories of his and Loki’s childhood. Loki was blushing and wouldn’t look away from his meal. Tony didn’t get it, but wasn’t about to call him out on it.

After lunch Tony ended the magic lessons since it looked like Helena needed a nap. It seemed that all that voodoo took it out of her. He carried her to bed where she immediately snuggle up with Mungy and Fenrir before promptly falling asleep.

Tony was surprised when Thor and Loki were still in the living room, waiting for him.

“Everything alright?” Tony asked as he began straightening up the living room, something he used to always leave Pepper to do. Fatherhood could really change a man.

“Yes, I was just wondering if she had decided to banish me from her life yet.” Loki sounded nervous and still wouldn’t meet Tony’s eyes.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Tony asked, genuinely confused. Thor chuckled and Loki delivered a sharp elbow into his side that was so fast that Tony almost didn’t see it.

“I—” Loki seemed to hesitate before completely choking on his words and disappearing. Tony stared at the spot he had been, half expecting him to reappear. After a minute passed he looked up at Thor.

“What was that about?”

“Alas, that is not my story to tell. Worry not, we shall be back tomorrow in order to continue sweet Helena’s lessons. I will bring lunch tomorrow along with the gaming device you gifted me.” Tony just shrugged as Thor showed himself out.

“What do you think?” Tony asked Darcy who was dressed in a swim suit and clearly about to lounge around for a while.

“I have no flippin’ clue. Gods are beyond me. For all we know Loki might be the awkward kid back in god land.” She swiped up another lemonade before heading outside.

Tony sighed, tired from being on high alert due to Loki’s presence. He flopped down on the couch, deciding to have a nap of his own.

* * *

Helena was much more amiable when Thor and Loki showed up the next day. Tony suspected that that was partially due to the fact that Thor had brought along donuts as well as lunch.

She scarfed down one before Tony told her that she couldn’t have another until her lessons were finished. She moaned and whined, but didn’t argue.

Tony settled in to watch another lesson. He was almost a bit jealous that they both had these innate powers, even if they were a bit difficult to control at the start.

He was also missing his lab time with Helena. He couldn’t cut out her academic studies, free time, or naps, which meant no time for the lab. He was a bit happy that she was still creating stuff in her room from the stolen parts she always not so sneakily took from his lab. Even if they weren’t creating together it was nice to know that she hadn’t lost her love for engineering.

Loki looked downright ecstatic to be showing her his magic and what she’d be able to do eventually. Tony had never seen him as happy as when he was teaching her.

Tony liked watching all his powers come to life and the way it made Helena’s eyes light up. She may deny it, but Tony knew she was enjoying her lessons, learning more about herself and how she could grow.

Helena was already amazing in his eyes, but he only wanted the best for her, even if that meant she was spending time with someone he didn’t fully trust.

Lunch truly was a strange affair. Every so often he’d catch Loki staring at him before quickly looking away. It was like he… Tony immediately banished the thought. Loki didn’t even know him. That wouldn’t make any sense at all.

* * *

It was the moment of truth. The ‘week trial period’ was over. Tony decided to talk to Helena before she made any decision. He told Thor and Loki to wait in the kitchen before taking Helena to her repaired room.

“So what are you thinking?”

“I want dried banana slices,” she said bluntly. Tony snorted.

“I mean about your lessons with Loki.”

“Mr. Loki… he is not as scary as I first though. I like learning magic.” Helena was staring at her shiny shoes.

“So do you want the lessons to continue? You can always call them off later, if you’d like.”

“I guess.”

“This is serious, Helena. You can’t go into this halfheartedly.” She looked up and gave him a determined look.

“Yes, I’m sure. I wanna to be a great inventor like you and also a magic person. I wanna create things that use both magic and science. I wanna make you proud.” He’d never seen her so serious before and was slightly taken aback.

“Hel-Hel, this isn’t about making me proud. If you do this I want you to do it for the right reasons, not to try to impress me. Baby-girl, I’m always going to be proud of you, even if you choose not to take over Stark Industries or learn magic. All I want is for you to be happy.” Helena’s eyes suddenly glistened with tears and a second later she was in his arms, crying against his chest.

“I love you so much, daddy. I am sorry if I ever made you worry and for all the times I did not listen to your rules. You are the best daddy and you better not die.” She was sobbing against him and he ran his hand through her hair, holding back his own tears.

“I love you too, Helena. I’m sorry for making you worry. You’re the best daughter ever and you better not die either.” He kissed her on the top of her head. “Come on. It’s not nice to leave Loki in suspense.” She slipped off his lap and he cleaned up her face with a tissue. “And remember to be polite. You’re the one asking him for a favor.”

“Okay daddy.” She held his hand as they walked to the kitchen. She let go of him when she stood in front of a very nervous looking Loki.

“Mr. Loki, I would be very grateful if we could continue our lessons together, if you still wanna.” Loki’s face broke out into the biggest smile Tony had ever seen. Loki discreetly wiped away a tear and everyone in the room was grinning.

“I’d love that, Helena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a terrible nightmare. Extra love would be appreciated.


	8. Playing in the Pool

Tony bought Loki and Thor a large apartment not too far away along with two cars since Thor made it pretty clear that he was going to be visiting Jane a lot more now that things had settled down.

Loki was still acting all sorts of weird around him and became even weirder whenever Pepper came by to drop off paperwork.

Tony began inventing and upgrading things while in the living room as he watched them on and off. He sometimes caught Loki staring at him.

One day, at the end of Helena’s magic lessons she tugged on Tony’s sleeve, almost causing him to drop a small screwdriver.

“Daddy.” She was using her pleading voice and he was already trying to figure out what she wanted.

“Yes, Hel-Hel.”

“Is it alright if Mr. Loki stays for dinner?” Tony could see Loki perk up from his position on one of the cushions on the ground.

“That’s fine with me, but you’ll have to ask if he wants to stay, also I think you can drop the Mr. from his name.”

“But he’s an adult.” She furrowed her brow in confusion.

“So am I, but you don’t call me Mr. Daddy, do you?” He gave her a cunning smile and she stuck her tongue out at him. He attempted to capture her tongue between his thumb and forefinger, but she’d seen that trick too many times and was quick to hop backwards, tripping over one of the cushions. In a flash of movement Loki caught her. She quickly righted herself.

“Thank you, Mr.—I mean Loki. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“It would be an honor.”

“Super cool! Wanna go swimming with me and Ms. Darcy? It is like my favorite thing to do ever.” Helena took in a deep breath. “Daddy, you should come too!”

“Sure thing. Go tell Darcy and remember to knock on her door before entering.”

“Okie-dokie!” Helena ran off.

Loki stood, picking the cushions up from the ground and placing them on the couches after dusting them off.

The air around him shimmered gold for a moment before his clothing changed and he was wearing swim trunks and sunglasses on his head to pull his hair back.

“Is this garb acceptable?” Loki asked, his face redder than usual.

“Perfect. I have to grab a few drinks and change. Feel free to go to the pool. There’s fresh towels by the back door.” Loki nodded and Tony grabbed the large pitcher of lemonade that he’d made yesterday along with four glass cups. He was thankful that Helena wasn’t one to spill. He set them by the back door, glancing outside. Loki was sitting on the edge of the pool, only his legs in the water. Tony stared at him for a moment, trancing the muscles of his back with his eyes. He shook his head before going to his room.

Tony tossed his clothes around carelessly, secretly enjoying the mess before grabbing swim trunks. He briefly considered wearing a speedo to make Helena laugh, but decided against it for some reason. As he caught his reflection in the mirror he frowned slightly. Loki had never seen his arc reactor and Tony wasn’t really up for explaining it. Hopefully Loki wouldn’t ask.

Darcy and Helena were already in the pool when he got out there.

“Did you two put on sunscreen?” he asked, giving Helena a look. Helena had never gotten sunburned before, but Tony hated the idea of the skin over her scars peeling.

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Helena said in a smartass tone. Tony gave her a look and she dove under to avoid his gaze. Tony sat on one of the plastic lounge chairs and began applying sunscreen, despite his well-tanned skin. He wasn’t going to risk something like skin cancer killing him. Only an epic explosion or dying in his bed of old age was acceptable.

“Loki, you need any? You’re pretty fair skinned. Wouldn’t want you to burn.” Tony offered up the bottle. Loki glanced his way, his eyes widened before he looked back at the pool.

“No thank you. My skin does not burn nor tan, no matter how many hours I spend in the sun.” There was something bitter in Loki’s voice, even though it was well hidden. Tony shrugged and continued applying sunscreen.

Tony pulled out one of the floating mesh lounges and put his lemonade in the cup holder before setting it into the pool and swimming over to it. Thankfully, he had a pair of sunglasses so the sun wasn’t blinding him. Tony took a sip of lemonade as Helena continued swimming under him and reappearing on either side of him.

“Loki, are you going to join us in the pool?” Tony asked, not looking over at him. He heard the soft noise of a small splash.

“Daddy! We should play sharks and minnows!” Helena practically shouted while grabbing the side of his floating lounge, causing him to sway. He held his drink high, not letting it spill.

“Hel-Hel, you know I’m no good at that game.” Tony tapped his arc reactor. She slurped up pool water before spitting it at him. He dunked her in retaliation and she came back up laughing.

“How about you all play your weird volleyball game while I act as the net?”

“That is only a two person game though,” Helena whined.

“You make up the rules. You can change them.” Tony sat up slightly, finding Loki in the far corner, his nose just barely above the water. His hair was flared out, making the water around him look inky. Tony held back a laugh. He reminded Tony of one of those female ghosts from a Japanese horror film. “Loki, how good of a swimmer are you?”

“I have fought against the white waters of Alfheim’s Sanguid River.” Tony gave him a confused look and Loki blushed again. “Yes, I am a very good swimmer.”

“Good, Helena explain the rules to him and he’ll take the deep end and go against you two in the shallow end. Alright?”

“Okay!” Helena swam like a fish over to Loki, treading water easily as she explained the rules.

Tony took a quick dip to cool down before resuming his lazing about. Jarvis was playing beach music and it made Tony grin. His AI was perfect.

“Darcy, you want to refill my lemonade?” Tony pleaded.

“I’m not your nanny,” she said, but still swam to the side of the pool, pulling herself out easily. Tony began paddling over with one hand before an unexpected current sent him to the edge. He looked around confused before he spotted Loki’s smile.

“Thanks.”

Darcy took her time, drinking a large glass of lemonade before refilling his.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Tony told her and she snorted before grabbing two more glasses and making sure Helena drank all of hers. Loki sipped at his before setting it on the side of the pool.

Tony switched to laying on his stomach, putting his sunglasses in the other cup holder. He felt a soft shifting of the water below him before spotting a smooth blur of white, black, and green. Loki reemerged in the deep end.

“Remember if you hit me with the beach ball, minus five points automatically,” Tony said to them all.

“Plus twenty points if you somehow get him to fall out,” Darcy whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“There’s a bird in my hand, trying to escape,” Tony said, which was his and Darcy’s code for him wanting to flip her off.

She snickered before shouting, “Game on!” The multicolored ball went flying over Tony and he saw Loki quickly rush to the side to return it. He moved… very gracefully.

The game was pretty evenly matched, but Tony suspected that was only because Loki was missing a few on purpose. When it came to the last round and it was Loki’s turn to serve. Tony saw a mischievous smile curl his lips before the beach ball came sailing at his face. It didn’t hurt at all, but Tony was so startled he fell off his floaty and could hear all of them laughing while under water. He resurfaced and could see the pride on Loki’s face.

“That’s fifteen points for me. I win,” Loki said smugly.

“Uck!” Helena said loudly.

Tony grinned before diving under. He could feel Loki watching him, but Tony had a feeling he wouldn’t know how to react. Tony kept going lower until he was level with Loki’s lightly kicking feet. As fast as he could he grabbed Loki’s ankle and pulled him under. It seemed he startled him enough for him not to put up any resistance. He heard Loki sputter and was quick to swim away, unfortunately having to slow down to get a gasp of air, his lungs already burning him.

He could feel Loki quickly catching up to him, but he reached the shallows just in time to put Helena in between them.

“Really, Tony, you’re going to use your daughter as a shield?” Darcy asked, clearly exasperated.

“What? It’s working, isn’t it?” Helena was just giggling as Loki tried to circle behind him. Tony kept turning, keeping Helena between them. After a minute he realized that Loki was ushering him deeper and deeper into the pool. “You sneaky man,” Tony said while grinning. He leaned closer to Helena. “Splash attack,” he whispered to her. She let out a whoop of laughter before water was going everywhere, mostly in Loki’s direction. Tony burst out laughing as Loki sputtered.

“Helena,” Loki said while covering the majority of his face. “Show your father that cooling spell I taught you last week.” Helena stopped her wave making and the water was suddenly freezing.

“Fuc—” Tony cut himself off. “Loki! Catch!” He tossed Helena at him, knowing that he’d catch her. He didn’t wait to see the results before he was swimming to the side and laying on the warm ground. Even Darcy was out of the water. Tony glanced over at Loki and Helena. She was giggling while leaning on Loki’s head as she sat on his shoulders. He was grinning and Tony couldn’t help, but smile.

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted, “if Ms. Helena is to stick to her schedule she needs to take a bath soon.”

“Daddy!” Helena said to Tony as Loki set her on the edge of the pool.

“Nope, young lady. You can play around later.” He turned towards Darcy who was already wrapped in a towel. “Can you make sure she drinks some more before her bath?”

“Pool time equals at least two drinks for the little girl. I know the routine, _mom_.” Tony grabbed his towel and began twisting it up to flick her with it, but she was already running off with Helena. Tony grinned and sat on one of the lounge chairs before realizing his drink was still in the floaty in the middle of the pool.

“Loki, can you grab my drink?” he asked, feeling the heat suddenly effecting him, reminding him of things he’d rather not think about. Loki nodded and with a flick of his hand the drink floated over to Tony. “I’m never going to be able to keep the cookie jar away from Helena if she learns that one.” Tony downed his lemonade, letting himself air dry a bit.

Loki took the steps out of the pool, magically drying off.

“Thank you for allowing me to stay for dinner,” Loki said while sitting by Tony. He glanced at him and Loki was staring at the water while sitting with his back straight, very prince like.

“I only want what’s best for Helena and right now that’s you.” Tony sat up and began scrubbing his head with his towel, even though he was going to hop into the shower in a few minutes.

“Right now…” Loki repeated. Tony sighed, not wanting to have this conversation.

“I haven’t forgotten that you killed one of my friends and would have killed me and caused a lot more damage to New York if Helena hadn’t showed up.” Tony took in a deep breath. “I know you love Helena, but I don’t really know you. I don’t want to keep Helena away from you, but as things stand right now you’re just another one of her tutors.”

“I see.” Loki was clinching his hands together and his head was downturned, hiding his expression.

“I’m not saying this to hurt you. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.” Tony went to stand, but Loki spoke again.

“Through Helena’s letters I was able to learn a lot about you. I know that you are a good father and would never hurt her. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to have found her.”

Tony felt his throat clench painfully and he just nodded before heading to his room to get cleaned up.


	9. Family Matters

Tony ordered in from a restaurant that technically didn’t deliver, but where there’s money, there’s a way. Dinner would have been silent if not for Darcy and Helena arguing about the deeper meaning behind some kid show with a talking triangle in it.

Loki was mostly just staring at his food, occasionally smiling at Helena and answering her random questions. Tony kind of felt bad for him, but he figured it was best to have everything out in the open so that Loki wasn’t completely devastated if things changed for the worse.

The restaurant they had ordered from had forgotten to deliver the dessert so Loki offered to make it, so long as Helena gave him a helping hand. All she wanted was her sweets so she was more than happy to help.

Tony and Darcy went to the living room, sitting on one of the fireproof couches.

“You two seemed to have a pretty intense conversation earlier by the pool,” Darcy observed.

“I was just letting him know that this might not be a permanent situation.”

“Harsh, but probs necessary.” Darcy glanced backwards, towards the kitchen. “You know, Loki _totally_ has a crush on you, right?” If Tony had been taking a drink he would have spit it up.

“What?” he choked out, his tongue somehow not cooperating with him.

“You seriously haven’t noticed? I thought you used to be some sort of playboy or something.” Darcy poked his shoulder and he swatted her hand away. “It’s like so obvious.”

“Most of our conversations are me warning him off or accidently devastating him. Pretty sure I’m not ‘crush’ material for him.” Tony glanced towards the kitchen. Loki had found a red apron somewhere and Helena was giggling while licking a spatula.

“Yeah, but Thor was telling me about all those letters Helena wrote and how about 90% of them were just about you…” Tony’s thoughts briefly went back to his earlier conversation with Loki, how he said he knew him through the letters.

“Darcy, maybe you’re just projecting. I know you haven’t been on a date for a while, but I’m way too old for you.” Darcy punched him in his shoulder with her full strength and he knew he deserved it.

“Anyway, ass-hat, you’re bi, right?”

“Well, considering there’s more than two genders I’m pansexual, females are just easier for me to pick up, back in my heyday.”

“Did you seriously just use the word heyday? What are you, like 94 or something?” Darcy covered her face with one of her hands. “Uck, this is so embarrassing, but I’m pretty sure you’re still at your sexual prime—What am I saying? This doesn’t even have to do with anything! The point of the matter is that Loki totally digs you.”

“Do you not understand how complicated things would get if I pursued him?” Tony asked softly.

“Hah! So you do think he’s sexy!” Darcy said loudly and Tony just groaned in annoyance before glancing towards the kitchen. It seemed like neither of them had heard Darcy’s big mouth.

“It would just confuse Helena, would be terrible publicity for Stark Industries, and I’m pretty sure he’d kill me if I broke it off.”

“Whatever, loser! I’m going to text Thor and tell him you go for more than the ladies.” She walked out of the room swiftly.

“Thor can text?”

* * *

After Darcy put the idea in his head it didn’t seem to want to dislodge itself. Tony noticed more and more, especially the looks Loki gave him. They were always brief and Loki was quick to look away whenever he was caught. There was also the blushes when Tony casually talked to him or accidently brushed against him. Loki was also sharp witted and sarcastic when he was relaxed enough. He’d even gotten Helena tongue tied a few times, which was quite the fete.

Tony also liked the way Loki moved. He’d noticed it long before Darcy put ideas into his head. Loki just… moved so gracefully. The way he moved his hands looked so effortless, but Tony could see real power behind them, especially when he was casting a spell.

Most of all he liked how Loki interacted with Helena. Despite their rocky start Loki had somehow cut to the front of the line of who Helena liked to hang out with, supplanting Darcy.

More often than not Loki ended up staying for dinner despite their lessons starting at ten in the morning.

After their magic lessons Helena always had some playtime to swim, goof around, or simply nap. Tony had opted to homeschool her until he was certain she had her powers under control. It wasn’t too big of a change considering Jarvis already gave her lessons almost daily. Loki usually sat in for those, at a slight distance so as not to interrupt.

Naptime was essential and Tony usually found Loki just wandering about as Helena slept. They sometimes talked in those quiet moments. Loki was… far different than anyone Tony had met before.

Around four Tony would always steal her away for some father daughter lab time. It was always the highlight of his day, especially when Helena just sat on his shoulders why he designed something new, asking questions that sometimes led to the product being better than he’d originally imagined.

Helena had also made her own corner of the lab when Tony hadn’t been looking. She hoarded all the smaller tools and she had sheets of metal up so that he couldn’t see what she was doing. U was always with her though and Tony knew Jarvis was watching, so he wasn’t worried.

Every so often she’d trot over with one of her: _‘Daddy, look what I made.’, ‘Daddy, can you keep this thingy steady so I can connect the wires?’, ‘Daddy, how many volts does it take to…’_ It was endless, and Tony loved it.

Eventually the mechanically inclined pair had to wash up for dinner. Tony found out that Loki was an amazing cook and sometimes Helena headed up early to help him.

Tonight they were having an alfrado dish with herbs that Tony had never heard of in his life.

They dug in and it wasn’t till halfway through the meal that the comfortable silence was broken.

“Loki, who is my mommy?” Everyone at the table froze. Loki cleared his throat and set down his silverware.

“Her name was Silla and she unfortunately passed away long ago.” Loki cleared his throat again while straightening out his fork. “She was a light elf from Alfheim and we all lived in an apartment above a bakery, so it always smelled like fresh bread.” Loki took in a deep breath, staring at his plate. “We owned a boat and made our living off the fish we caught. Silla was… perfect and I have no idea why she chose me. Her hair was silver and reflected the colors around her. She loved the sunsets because of the strange colors that would catch in each strand.” Loki squeezed his eyes shut before quickly wiping away his tears. “You have her nose and her laugh.” Loki stood up. “If you’ll excuse me.” He rushed away and Tony was surprised when he went into Helena’s room.

“Did I say something wrong?” Helena asked, her eyes wide and water. Tony went over to her and gave her a big hug.

“Of course not, baby-girl. I hope you never have to feel it, but it hurts losing someone.” He kissed her on the top of her head.

“I almost lost you.” A tear escaped and Tony quickly wiped it away.

“I’m here though and healthier than ever.” He smiled at her and was relieved when she returned the expression. “Now eat up! You’re a growing little boy and need all the food you can get!”

“I am not a boy!” Helena complained, breaking the tense atmosphere. Tony and Darcy laughed before going back to their meals.

* * *

Loki still hadn’t left Helena’s room by the time dinner had come to an end. Tony told Darcy to give Helena a bath in his bathroom and to make sure it was a long one. She nodded and ushered Helena on when she started asking questions.

Tony knocked lightly on the door to Helena’s room. There was no response at first and Tony just waited patiently. Eventually he heard the shuffling of feet and the door opened. Loki’s eyes were rimmed pink. He was gripping the two stuffed animals he’d given to Helena to his chest, along with her pillow. Without thought Tony engulfed him in a hug. Loki immediately began sobbing against him.

“I should have been able to protect them—I should have been stronger! If I had just followed Odin’s rules—If I hadn’t been a prince! If he’d never picked me up from that wasteland Silla would have never been murdered! If I had just—”

“There’s nothing you could have done. This isn’t your fault. It’s Odin’s.”

“I was so foolish, Tony! I thought he would leave us alone since we were living peacefully—but he—” Loki broke down and Tony held him even tighter, guiding them towards the small bed. He sat down and pulled Loki down beside him.

“Helena’s here though and happy. You found here there’s a chance—”

“Jörmungandr is already dead.” Loki looked at the lime green stuffed animal, grinning sadly. “He loved to turn into a silver serpent because his scales reflected colors the same way Silla’s hair did.” Loki calmed down slightly and his voice almost became lifeless. “He had twenty-seven ridges on his back that all faced forward. Fenrir used to make fun of him since all serpents’ ridges faced backwards so that they could swim in water easier.” Loki clutched him tighter. “When I was a boy Frigga took Thor and me to a beach in Alfheim.” Loki’s whole body began shaking. “The beach was famed for being the site where a hero of old killed a giant serpent thousands of years ago. I didn’t know…” Loki began crying again and Tony had no idea how to make this better. “It was said that if you ran through its mouth and to its tail you would gain the courage of the hero who slayed it! Tony, I ran through the remains of my own son!”

“You didn’t know…”

“He was so scared, Tony, so scared that he never turned back into his natural form. He stayed as a serpent all alone for his whole life because he was scared! Because I couldn’t protect him! I couldn’t protect any of them!” Loki was holding onto him so tightly that it was almost painful, but Tony wasn’t about to pry him off. Instead he gave one of Jarvis’ sensors a glance, wordlessly telling him to take care of Helena and Darcy. He maneuvered Loki so that they were both lying down.

He knew he couldn’t fix Loki’s pain, but at least he could try and fill him with happy thoughts.

Tony began telling Loki all the little stories about Helena that once felt inconsequential, but now felt like they meant everything. After a few minutes Loki’s tears slowed down and he pulled his eyes away from the plush snake. Their eye stayed locked until Loki’s eventually started drooping. It took him an hour to fall asleep, never relinquishing his hold on the stuffed animals or Helena’s pillows.

Tony let out a sigh of relief, feeling his own eyes slide shut.


	10. Come on Over

Loki was gone when Tony woke up. He left a note behind stating that he needed to visit his brother.

“Where’s Loki?” Helena whined when ten o’clock came around.

“Everyone needs a vacation, Hel-Hel,” Tony said and Helena just let out an exasperated noise.

“Does that mean I have to nanny her more than usual?” Darcy asked.

“How did my home get filled with whiners?” Tony asked while glancing at both of them. “This is a house of winners!” he shouted loudly. “And what do winners do? They win! Therefore…” Tony’s voice went flat, “stop whining.” He turned away from them and chuckled when they let out twin groans. Sometimes he really did feel like Darcy was his second daughter.

Tony went to his office to sign some paperwork that one of Pepper’s PAs had dropped off, but couldn’t concentrate even more than usual.

“J?” Tony called out while leaning back in his seat.

“Yes, Sir?”

“What do you think about me inviting Loki to live with us?”

“I think Mr. Thor would be terribly jealous.”

“He practically lives in New Mexico with Jane and could still visit weekly. Loki is…” Tony made a vague hand motion, not really knowing the word. “He deserves to be close to Helena, I guess.”

“And what does Ms. Helena and Ms. Darcy think of this?”

“Good point. This does need to be a group decision. You never said your opinion though.”

“I believe that there is a chance that Mr. Loki just made that story up in order to gain your sympathies. I believe that he has been a good influence on Ms. Helena. He is an ancient being and I do not believe that ‘long cons’ would be out of his toolbox of tricks. I also have not forgiven him for injuring you and taking Ms. Helena,” Jarvis stated bluntly. Tony nodded, appreciating his candor.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Tony closed his eyes and tried to think it out. “He could have easily stolen her a hundred times over by now, but he knows she’d be devastated without me and Darcy. I think that so long as that fact remains true and obvious he won’t make a move.”

“A sound assumption. Do what you believe is best, Sir.”

* * *

Tony made sandwiches for lunch with a side of carrot sticks and ranch dressing.

Darcy looked exhausted from their ‘epic’ game of tag out on the private beach. She chugged down her water before helping Helena up into her seat.

Helena immediately bit into one of her carrots and Tony was eternally grateful that she wasn’t a picky eater. He let them finish their meals before broaching the subject at hand.

“We need to have a discussion, and no, before you ask neither of you are in trouble.” Helena let out an audible sigh of relief. He shot her a grin and she smiled back.

“What’s up, Old Man and the Seaweed?” Tony had no idea where those nicknames came from— Actually, they probably came from some sort of app on her phone.

“Nothing is set in stone and we all have to be in agreement about this. Before you make any actual decisions I want you to think about it as I put away the dishes and then give me your opinions.”

“You’re starting to make me nervous,” Darcy said, pushing her nearly empty plate towards him.

“What do you think of Loki moving in?” He didn’t look at their expressions as he asked, instead clearing the table. Darcy let out a peep, but said no more, remembering she was supposed to think this out.

Tony headed to the kitchen, feeling his heart start to race. He knew he had the ultimate veto if one of them said no, but he liked to think of his family as a republic rather than a dictatorship.

Tony scraped off Darcy’s uneaten carrots into the trash before putting the dishes in the dirty dishwasher. He stayed in there a few extra minutes to give them time to think.

When he went back into the dining room the pair was whispering to each other, which really hadn’t been in his plan.

“So… opinions?”

“Well,” Darcy began, “even though he broke three of my ribs and got me sent to the hospital he’s pretty chill when he’s not insane in the membrane.” Darcy nodded to herself.

“That’s one out of five,” Tony said, turning his attention to Helena.

“Five?” Darcy asked, he glanced back over at her.

“You, me, Helena, Jarvis, and we can’t _force_ Loki to live with us, so we of course have ask for his opinion.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Darcy shifted awkwardly in her seat and Tony refrained from laughing at her.

“So Hel-Hel, what do you think about this?”

“I wanna know yours and Mr. Jarvis’ opinions first.” Helena looked nervous.

“That’s not how it works. Out with it.”

“I think it would be nice for him not to have to drive here every morning and leave every night. I like when he cooks and he makes funny faces sometimes. I like that he teaches me magic and how he always fluffs the floor pillows before we sit on them. He also wears weird clothes that are super cool.” Helena was smiling to herself.

“Nice dissertation. What’s your conclusion?”

“What’s a dissertation?”

“Helena, just answer the question and I’ll have Jarvis explain what a dissertation is during your lessons, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay to what?”

“Okay to Mr. Jarvis giving me a new word and okay for Loki living with us. So what about you and Mr. Jarvis?”

“Jarvis said that he’d go with whatever I decided to do—”

“Suck up,” Darcy said while coughing in her hand.

“Perhaps if you ate more carrots, Ms. Darcy, you wouldn’t be so prone to illness. I shall double the usual order for next week,” Jarvis said sharply. Tony held back a smile and Helena laughed when Darcy groaned.

“Pretty much it’s four gos and one unknown. I’m going to call Loki now. One hour of playtime before lessons start up again, alright?”

“Fine!” They said in unison.

Tony went back to his office, feeling much more relaxed now that he’d gotten that conversation out of the way. He did a bit more paperwork, putting off calling Loki for some reason unknown to him.

When he finally decided to call, Helena’s playtime was up and Jarvis was explaining to her what a dissertation was.

The phone rang twice before it was answered.

“Hey, it’s me. How is Thor?”

“He is loud and a pest, but he is still my brother.” Loki’s words sounded forced, but Tony chose not to comment on that. “Tony, I’m sorry for breaking down yesterday. I hope I didn’t scare Helena.”

“Helena was fine. She was just happy to have a sleepover with Darcy. Luckily our go-bags are in my room so they just grabbed some PJs for her there. Also,” Tony took in a breath, “it’s alright to cry. I don’t think I would have been able to handle what you went through. You’re kind of amazing.” There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line and Tony felt embarrassment settling in his chest. “Anyway, I was talking to the girls and we wanted to know if you’d like to move in with us.”

The silence grew longer and Tony just leaned back in his chair, pretending this was a business negotiation. He was used to handle those every day. This really wasn’t that different. Except it was.

Loki finally responded.

“Are they both alright with that?”

“Yeah, they’re both good with the idea. I let them both think it out and didn’t influence them at all.”

“And do you want me to move in?”

“I am the one who came up with the idea.” Tony grinned, proud of himself.

“That didn’t really answer my question.” He could hear the strain in Loki’s voice and felt bad for his poor wording.

“Yes, Loki I want you to move in. Darcy wants you to move in. Helena wants you to move in. The only one who hasn’t given an answer is you.”

Loki’s response was immediate.

“It would be a dream and a great honor for me to move in with you all. Tony I—You’ve already given me so much and I don’t know how to repay you.” Loki sounded so delicate and Tony really wanted to give him another hug.

“There’s no need for repayment of any sort. I’m just doing what I think is best for both you and Helena.”

* * *

Loki only had one bag with him when he arrived the next morning, earlier than usual.

“Yay! You’re back!” Helena ambushed him with a hug and Loki lifted her up and hugged her back.

“Thank you for accepting me into your home,” he said softly and Tony felt his heart warm a bit.

“You do not have to be so dramatic about it! Our home has been your home for like weeks now!” Helena squirmed in his arms before getting loose and skipping back to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Your room is this way.” There were only three spare rooms in the house, one between Darcy’s and Helena’s room while the other two were on Tony’s side of the house. He left a room between them, wanting to give Loki as much privacy as he needed. “Just talk to Jarvis if there’s anything you need. Money is no obstacle. Breakfast should be done soon, if you haven’t eaten.”

“I shall join you all shortly.” Loki nodded slightly and Tony realized this was the first time they’d seen each other since Loki had broken down. Without thinking Tony pulled him into another hug.

“I’m happy you decided to join us. You’re important to me and my family.” Tony pulled back and saw that Loki was blushing. He gave Loki a sincere smile before heading to the kitchen.


	11. The Stars

As expected, Thor was exceedingly jealous when he found out Loki was allowed to move in with them. Tony just bought him a large apartment near Jane and his whines puttered off. Money really did solve a lot of things.

It had been over a month since Loki joined their household when Darcy had to make an ass out of herself.

They were all sitting down for dinner. Tony had ordered in Chinese food since his cooking skills were limited to breakfast foods (excluding omelets) and sandwiches.

“So,” Darcy dragged the word out. “Let’s talk about sexualities. Tony, you’re pansexual, so you like all genders, right?”

“Really, Dar-Dar Binks?” Tony asked, using the nickname she hated most. “You know people in the LGBT community would be happy to burn you alive for ‘outing’ me like that. I haven’t even had this discussion with my daughter yet.”

“Yeah, but Jarvis has. I was listening.”

“I merely explained the different terms to her and that they were all people who deserved equal respect and treatment. The subject of your sexuality never came up,” Jarvis reported dutifully. Tony really did love every digital bit of him.

“Anyway,” Darcy said, completely ignoring them, “what do you think of Tony being pansexual, Loki?”

“Really Darcy?” Tony was actually embarrassed for her, despite knowing she had next to no shame.

Loki was looking down at his plate, moving around different pieces of food. His face was flushed red.

“I find it rather surprising considering all the research I did on him,” Loki said softly.

“You researched me?” Tony asked while grinning smugly. Loki shot him a derisive look.

“Well, I wanted to know what sort of man was raising Helena. I wasn’t impressed.”

“But you are now.” Tony couldn’t help but smile as Loki blushed even more, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“Regardless, I am glad that Jarvis is teaching her such important information despite her young age.”

“I’m as straight as an arrow. How about you, Loki?” Darcy was resting her chin on her hand while staring at him intently.

“Gender or lack of gender has never been an issue for me.”

“Daddy, what am I?” Helena asked, breaking the odd atmosphere.

“I don’t know, Hel-Hel. Only you can tell. If you don’t know now it might take you a while to figure it out. When you do, feel free to let me know. We’ll throw a party.” He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

“I love parties,” Helena said with mystified eyes before digging back into her meal.

* * *

“You’re kind of an asshole,” Tony said to Darcy the following day while Helena was having her magic lessons.

“Yeah, but now Loki knows you’re single and ready to mingle.” She did a stupid little dance.

“Why did I hire you again?”

“Because Helena loves me and I make your life more interesting.” She winked over exaggeratedly at him and Tony sighed.

“Just go babysit a rock, or something.” He waved her off while heading back towards the living room.

“Daddy!” Helena hopped off her cushion, the image of a dancing lady in her hands. “Look what papa taught me!” Tony froze.

“That’s great, Helena,” he said while looking over at Loki. His mouth was agape and tears were quickly forming in his eyes.

“You’re not looking,” she complained. Tony pulled his eyes away from Loki and to her magic. He leaned down and she let out a squeak as he picked her up and the magic dissipated.

“You’re the best little girl that any father could ask for. I’m so proud of you and this is one of the happiest days of my life.” Helena reeled backwards slightly.

“Geez, daddy, it wasn’t that big of a deal. I will be able to create illusions of myself when I am older.” Tony laughed at her ignorance of what she’d just done before setting her down so that she could get back to her lesson.

* * *

“She called me papa,” Loki mused once Helena and Darcy were asleep. Tony refilled his wine glass, having broken out some of the good stuff for the special occasion. “I don’t even think she realized it, but she called me papa.” Loki’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears of joy.

“You make her happy. You make _me_ happy.” Tony was a bit startled by his own declaration, but Loki seemed too caught up in his own thoughts to have properly heard him.

“Jörmungandr used to call me papa, but Fenrir always called me old man, that disrespectful little pup.” Loki laughed sadly. “Hela… Helena hadn’t even spoken her first words when she was taken from me.” Loki swirled the wine in his glass around. “She was so young. I didn’t think she’d survive being flung through the realms and time haphazardly.”

“She’s a fighter. Helena lived off bugs and raisins before I found her,” Tony said and Loki nodded.

“There was a time when I still wanted Odin’s approval, wanting one day to shine so brightly that he’d let me have my children back, but I realize how foolish that was.” Loki’s voice had become melancholic. “I was hanging off a bridge when I finally understood why Odin did what he did. It wasn’t because he thought I was ill prepared or because Silla was a commoner. He didn’t want me to know I was a frost giant. He stole my babies away before I could notice they weren’t Asgardian, so… I let go.” Loki finished off his drink and before Tony could really process what he said Loki was gone.

* * *

Things were different between them now.

Their late night rendezvous became a habit.

Loki had shared his biggest secret and Tony had shared his own. Tony told him how his abduction in Afghanistan had changed his life in two major ways: he no longer believed that selling weapons was the right thing to do and it led him to meeting Helena.

They talked about so many things.

Loki admitted that he snuggled with plush toys, all in the shapes of his children.

Tony told him about how he almost died from poisoning and had only pulled through because he didn’t want to make Helena cry.

Tonight they had wandered down to the beach front. Tony was carrying the large picnic blanket while Loki had the wine and glasses.

Tony laid out the blanket, but they didn’t uncork the wine just yet.

“I prefer this place to New York. It’s so much easier to see the stars from here.” Loki laid on his back and Tony mimicked the motion until they were side to side, barely touching.

“Have you seen the aurora borealis yet?” Tony asked.

“What is that?”

“I could go into the science behind it, but let’s just say that it’s beautiful dancing colors in the sky.” Tony took in a deep breath, relaxing even more. The sand beneath the blanket was still warm from the sunny day.

“That sounds wonderful.” Tony felt Loki’s hand sneak into his own. He grinned before giving it a squeeze.

“We should all go to see it someday. You, me, Hel-Hel, and Darcy. What do you think?” Tony asked while looking over at him. Loki turned his head so that their eyes met. Loki was blushing.

“I’d love that.”


End file.
